Waiting for tonight
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois have just gotten married and are about to start their honeymoon. They are both virgins. This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I had an inspiration after watching the Clois love scene that was shown in the Season 9 trailer at the 2009 Comic Convention - but that wasn't the only place where I got inspiration. You could say that this story is also semi-autobiographical.

On a side note, I originally posted the first chapter on 9/5/09 on another website and the epilogue on 4/30/10. This story means a lot to me and is in my top five of all the stories I've ever written. Having said that, I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Waiting for tonight, oh, when you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh, I've dreamed of this love for so long, waiting for tonight...**_

"Can you get the door - Mrs. Kent?" he asks her.

"Of course I will - Mr. Kent," smiling up at him as her hand reaches for the doorknob. He nudges the door open with his foot and carries her into the room; pushing it closed behind him. He gazes into her eyes; gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" continuing to stare into her eyes.

"Not in the last 10 minutes," she quips; still smiling. He sets her down while the busboy brings in their luggage.

"Will there be anything else sir?" the bus boy asks him.

"No thank you," Clark replies; handing him a tip.

"Very well sir," walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Clark walks over and picks up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and re-opens the door; hanging it on the outside doorknob. He closes it again; making sure it's locked. Then he turns around to look at Lois. "We're finally alone," a big smile on his face. He walks over to her; saying, "Why don't we change into something a little more comfortable?"

"Okay," she says; blushing a little. She picks up her suitcase and walks into the bathroom; closing the door behind her. Once she's behind the door, she leans against it and sighs; remembering the conversation she had with her new mother-in-law during the reception earlier in the evening...

_"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Clark Kent?" Martha asks her; sipping some champagne._

_"It feels wonderful Mrs. K", she replies._

_"Now how many times have I told you to call me 'Mom"?" she gently scolds her - but with affection._

_"I'm used to calling you Mrs. K, that's all. It still sounds strange to call you 'Mom'. It's just going to take me a little while."_

_"That's okay Lois. If you want to call me Mrs. K, that's okay. Whatever you feel comfortable with."_

_Lois looks thoughtful for a moment. "Can we talk privately?" she asks Martha._

_"Of course Lois. Why don't we go outside and sit down on one of the benches?"_

_"Okay", following her outside. They find a bench that's located in a little alcove and they sit down._

_"So what do you want to talk about Lois?"_

_"Well", hesitating for a moment, "I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it. I'm a little nervous about tonight."_

_Martha looks curiously at her. "Tonight? Why would you be worried about tonight Lois? It's not as if you and Clark haven't..." her voice drifting off when she sees Lois shaking her head. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Clark haven't made love yet?"_

_"That's right," she says. "And the truth is, I've never made love at all."_

_Martha is stunned by her admission. She recovers her composure before she finally gives her a reply. "So you're still a virgin?"_

_"Yes. Just like Clark," she replies._

_Martha's jaw drops open at that revelation. "I thought Clark and Lana had..."_

_"No. They never had sex."_

_"Well, I have to say that I'm surprised to hear all this. I just assumed that the two of you were having sex all this time."_

_"I know," she sighs. "We didn't exactly plan it, but it just seemed to turn out that way."_

_"I see," Martha looking thoughtful. Then she reaches over to take Lois's hands in hers. "There's nothing to be nervous about Lois. You love each other. And I will tell you that it may take a little time to be in tune with each other's bodies, but it's a journey that I know you will both enjoy. Trust me," smiling at her._

_Lois can't help but smile back at her; leaning forward to give Martha a hug. "Thank you," her eyes watering._

She snaps out of her reverie when she hears a knock on the bathroom door. "Lois? is everything okay?" hearing Clarks voice calling out to her.

"Everything is fine," wiping her eyes. "I'm just gonna need a few more minutes to get ready."

"Okay," he says. "I'm going to build us a fire, then put some music on so that we could dance. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful," she says.

"Good," he replies. She could even hear the smile in his voice.

After she hears him walking away from the door, she picks up the suitcase and places it on the toilet seat; opening it to reveal the matching robe and nightgown she bought for their first night together. She takes a deep breath, then begins to undress; slipping the nightgown over her head.

The silkiness of the fabric feels so good against her skin. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders if she should leave her hair up or down. She decides to leave it up for now; thinking that Clark might want to have the pleasure of letting it down himself.

As soon as she had gone into the bathroom, Clark opened his suitcase and pulled out the midnight blue pajamas that he bought especially for the honeymoon. Although at one point he wondered why; considering the fact that he probably wouldn't be wearing it for very long. But he decided that he liked the way it looked.

He takes off his clothes and slips on the bottoms; loving the way they feel on his skin. He had thought about leaving the boxers on, but decided against it; smiling to himself. Then he puts on the top and leaves it partially unbuttoned; revealing some of his bare chest.

He takes a quick look in the mirror that's hanging on the wall next to the door. He runs his fingers through his hair one last time, then walks over to the side chair and sits down. While he's waiting for Lois, he thinks back to a conversation he had with his best man just before the ceremony...

_"Let me fix that for you," Oliver replies; adjusting Clarks tie. "You should really learn how to tie these things."_

_"I know," shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just used to having Lois tie them for me."_

_"Or maybe you just like her touching you," Oliver quips; the hint of a smirk on Oliver's face._

_"Very funny," Clark retorts. But then he can't help but smile. "I never really thought of it like that."_

_"Uh huh," Oliver remarks; rolling his eyes. "There," turning Clark around so he could look in the mirror. "How does that look?"_

_"That looks great. You did a really good job."_

_"Of course I did. You have no idea how many tuxedos I've had to wear in my life." He walks over to the couch and sits down; crossing one leg over his other thigh._

_Clark looks over at him for a moment, then sits down on the armrest. "Oliver, I could use some advice about something."_

_Oliver looks curiously at him. "You sound serious Clark."_

_"I am," he replies._

_"Okay. What do you need some advice about?"_

_"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "It has to do with tonight."_

_"What about tonight?" Oliver asks him._

_"I'm a little nervous because...well...Lois and I haven't...uh..."_

_Oliver looks curiously at Clark as he realizes what he was trying to say. "Are you saying that you and Lois haven't had sex yet?"_

_"That's right," Clark replies._

_"Well, I have to say I didn't expect that," looking over at Clark. "But you should know what to do. After all, you and Lana..."_

_"I never had sex with Lana," interrupting him._

_"Wait a minute," Oliver says; getting up from the couch and looking down at Clark. "Let me see if I'm hearing what I think I'm hearing. You're still a virgin?"_

_"Uh huh," blushing a little._

_Oliver's eyes widen in surprise at that revelation. "I don't believe it. I never would have guessed," sitting back down and staring up at Clark._

_"Well I'm not the only one," Clark retorts; glaring back at him._

_"Hold on," getting up again. "Lois is one too?"_

_Clark doesn't reply, but his silence gives Oliver his answer. "Look," walking over to Clark and putting his hands on Clark's shoulders. "I'm sorry if I reacted the wrong way. It's just that it took me by surprise, that's all."_

_"Okay. I forgive you," giving him a small smile._

_"Alright," sitting back down. "So, you need some advice. Hum. That's not an easy one. It's been a really long time since I've been a virgin so..." his voice trailing off. Then he says, "I will tell you this much. Just do what feels right Clark. Go with the flow. You'll know what to do. Trust me. And the fact that your first time is with someone you love...well...that just makes it so much better."_

_Clark looks curiously at Oliver. "I never expected to hear that from you Oliver," smiling at him. "But thank you. I really appreciate it."_

_"You're welcome. That's what a best man is for," smiling back at him._

He snaps out of his reverie and realizes that Lois was still in the bathroom. He decides to walk over there and make sure she's okay. After she reassures him that she is, he walks over to the fireplace and builds a fire using his heat vision. Then he pulls out an mp3 player; deciding to press 'play' when Lois returns. Just then, he hears the bathroom door about to open. He stands back up and stands in front of the fireplace; watching as the door slowly opens...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**WAITING FOR TONIGHT – JENNIFER LOPEZ**

Like a movie scene  
In the sweetest dreams  
I have pictured us together  
Now to feel your lips  
On my fingertips  
I have to say is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free  
From all of my sadness  
The tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life

CHORUS:  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight, oh  
I've dreamed of this love for so long  
Waiting for tonight

Tender words you say  
Take my breath away  
Love me now, leave me never  
Found a sacred place  
Lost in your embrace  
I want to stay in this forever  
I think of the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart, all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS (2x)

Gone are the days when the sun used to set  
On my empty heart all alone in my bed  
Tossing and turning  
Emotions were strong  
I knew I had to hold on

CHORUS (2x)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

She emerges from the bathroom; appearing in front of the door. His breath catches in his chest the second she appears. He can't help but think how beautiful she looks. As she walks towards him, his mind goes back to the moments just before she made her appearance in the Church...

_"Where is she Oliver?" Clark starting to worry; looking at his watch for what seems like the millionth time._

_"She'll be here Clark," he replies; trying to calm him down._

_"She's almost twenty minutes late," grabbing Oliver's arm in a firm grip._

_"Hey watch it there boy scout," looking down at Clark's hand on his arm. "You may be invulnerable, but I'm not," he retorts._

_Clark lets go of Oliver's arm. "Sorry," taking a deep breath. _

_Martha gets up from her pew and walks over to Oliver and Clark. "Are you okay Clark?" she says in a low voice; taking his hands in hers._

_"No I'm not Mom," his voice rising in panic. "I think I need to sit down," sitting down on the top step and putting his head between his knees. Martha sits down next to him; her arm around his shoulders._

_Oliver is about to say something when he feels his phone vibrate. "Hello?" he answers. He turns his head to look down at Clark. "It's Chloe," he mouths._

_Clark jumps up and tries to grab the phone from Oliver. But Oliver keeps it from him. "Calm down - OKAY?"_

_"Don't tell me to calm down," finally grabbing the phone from him. "Hello? Where the heck are you guys anyway?" As he listens, he finally begins to calm down. "Well why didn't you call sooner and let us know?" he asks. He listens some more. "Alright. We'll see you in a couple minutes. Oh and Chloe? tell Lois that I love her and I can't wait to see her," a smile finally appearing on his face. "Okay, bye Chloe," hanging up and returning the phone to Oliver. _

_"So what happened?" both Oliver and Martha asking him at the same time._

_"Well..." he begins to say, "The limo had a flat tire. The reason they couldn't call was because they were stuck in a tunnel and couldn't get any reception for their cell phones."_

_Then he breathes a sigh of relief when Bart appears in the doorway of the Church and gives Clark the thumbs up. "They're finally here," he says. "Well, this is it," as both he and Oliver take their places in front of the altar; Martha returning to her seat. The wedding march begins. Lois's sister Lucy appears first; being escorted by A.C. Then Dinah appears with Victor. Chloe appears next with Bart on her arm. Then on cue, Lois appears on her father's arm as "Here comes the Bride" begins to play._

_"She looks so beautiful," he whispers; unable to keep his eyes off her as she makes her way down the aisle._

_"She sure is," Oliver replies. "You are one lucky man Clark," he says with a smile._

_"I sure am," he says; a big smile on his face. _

_She finally reaches the altar. Her father kisses her on the cheek, then leaves to sit down next to Martha. "You're late," Clark whispers to Lois._

_"You know how I like to make an entrance," she whispers back; smiling back at him..._

"Clark?"

"Huh?" he says in a dreamy voice. "Oh," giving himself a mental shake. He looks up at Lois - who's standing a few feet in front of him. "Sorry," he replies; walking the few remaining feet to her.

"You look like you were daydreaming or something," she says; looking curiously at him.

He picks up her hands and holds them. "I was just remembering the moment you appeared in your wedding dress," raising her hands to his lips and kissing them gently; still gazing into her eyes.

She gets a tingle just from his lips on her hands. "I love it when you do that," still gazing into his eyes. They continue to stare at each other for a moment before he finally says, "So how about that dance?" his eyes twinkling.

"I'd love to," she replies as he lets go of her hands and walks over to the mp3 player. He presses 'play,' then returns to Lois; taking her in his arms...

_**Every day there's something new, Honey, to keep me lovin' you, And with every passin' minute, Ah baby, so much joy wrapped up in it, Whoa, Heaven must have sent you from above, Whoa, Heaven must have sent your precious love...**_

They continue to dance; their heads on each other's shoulders as the music continues to play...

_**And I, I've got a song to sing tellin' the world about the joy you bring, and you gave me a reason for livin', and ooo, you taught me, you taught me the meaning of givin', Whoa, Heaven must have sent you from above, Whoa, Heaven must have sent your precious love...**_

"Umm," they both sigh at the same time; both of them remembering their first dance as husband and wife...

_"Please welcome for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent," The d-jay announces as Clark and Lois enter the reception hall to the sounds of applause._

_They make their way to the center of the dance floor as their song begins to play..._

_**It's very clear, our love is here to stay, Not for a year but ever and a day...  
**_

_"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he whispers in her ear as they continue to dance._

_"I think you might have told me a couple times," gazing lovingly into his eyes._

_**But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay, together we're going a long, long way, In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble, they're only made of clay, but our love is here to stay...**_

_"I can't believe this day has finally come," he says; continuing to whisper._

_"I know," pulling him closer. "Umm," she sighs. "I love you Smallville."_

_"That's the first time you've called me 'Smallville' since we got married," he quips._

_She lifts her head up; lightly punching his shoulder. "Very funny," she retorts; but still smiling at him._

_Then he whispers, "Lois?"_

_"Yes Clark?"_

_"I can't wait until tonight to hold you in my arms and make love to you," lowering his lips onto hers..._

The song finally comes to an end. They both look up at each other; love and desire showing in both their eyes. Then Clarks hands move to the spaghetti straps of her nightgown; his fingers curling around them as he begins to slip the nightgown off her shoulders...

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**OUR LOVE IS HERE TO STAY - NAT KING COLE**

It's very clear, our love is here to stay  
Not for a year but ever and a day  
The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies and in time may go

But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way  
In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
But our love is here to stay

Instrumental interlude

In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
But our love is here to stay

**YOUR PRECIOUS LOVE - MARVIN GAYE AND TAMMI TERRELL**

MARVIN:  
Every day there's something new  
Honey, to keep me lovin' you  
And with every passin' minute  
Ah baby, so much joy wrapped up in it

CHORUS:  
TAMMI: Heaven must have sent you from above  
BOTH: Wo, heaven must have sent your precious love

T:  
And I, I've got a song to sing  
Tellin' the world about the joy you bring  
And you gave me a reason for livin'  
And ooo, you taught me, you taught me the meaning of givin'

(chorus)

M: To find a love like ours is rare these days  
'Cause you've shown me happiness, yes, in so many ways  
T: I look in the mirror, and I'm glad to see  
Laughter in the eyes where tears used to be

M: What you've given me I could never return  
'Cause there's so much, girl, I have yet to learn  
T: And I wanna show, I wanna show my appreciation  
'Cause when I found you, I found a new inspiration

(repeat chorus and fade)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Just as he's about to lower her nightgown further, the fire alarm suddenly starts ringing from the outside hallway. "What the..." he mutters. They stare at each other for a moment. Lois pulls the straps of her nightgown back onto her shoulders while Clark quickly rushes over to the door; flinging it open. And he's not the only one. Door after door opens; everybody spilling out into the hallway and rushing towards the emergency exits.

"What's going on? I don't smell any smoke?" Lois says; walking over and standing next to him. "Do you?"

Clark stands still for a moment; closing his eyes and sniffing the air. Then he opens his eyes and turns to Lois. "There's a fire on one of the lower floors Lois. We have to get out of here," rushing them back inside. He gets them dressed within seconds, then speeds around the room; gathering up all their things into their suitcases.

They quickly join the crowd of people gathered outside on the front lawn. Clark puts his arm around Lois and whispers in her ear, "I have to do something."

"I understand," quickly kissing him on the cheek. He gives her one more kiss; super speeding away. The second he's gone, she carries them over to a nearby bench and sits down. While she's waiting for Clark, she thinks back to another time that she had to wait for him...

_"Where is he?" she wonders; looking yet again at her watch. She gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen; pouring herself a glass of wine. As she sips it, there's a knock at the door. She puts the glass down on the counter and walks over to the door; peering out the peephole. Then she unlocks the door and opens it to see Clark standing there - soaking wet._

_"What the h*ll happened to you?" she asks him as he comes into the apartment._

_"I'm sorry I'm late," greeting her with a kiss. "I was on my way here when an alarm was set off at the bank so..."_

_"You don't need to finish that sentence," she says. "I understand. It's one of the hazards of dating a superhero," shrugging her shoulders._

_"I'm really sorry," he says again; walking over to her and holding her hand. "I should have called when I was finished. But I couldn't wait to see you."_

_"That's so sweet," she says; running her fingers through his still wet hair. Her eyes linger on his chest; his wet shirt emphasizing his well-built muscular chest._

_He looks curiously at her. "Something wrong Lois?"_

_"Huh?" a little distracted by how sexy he looks._

_"Lois?" he says again._

_She gives herself a mental shake. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"_

_He looks curiously at her. "I asked if there were something wrong."_

_She looks up into his eyes. "I can honestly say that there is nothing wrong." Then she says, "I'll be right back; disappearing into her bedroom._

_She returns with a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt that he keeps at her apartment just in case; handing them to him. He goes into the bathroom and begins to change. She stands outside the door. ""But what I don't understand is how did you get all soaking wet?"_

_"That just happened a couple minutes ago. I had just crossed the street and was about to come inside when a truck drove through a very large puddle of water and completely soaked me."_

_"Well why didn't you just speed back to the farm and change?" she asks him._

_"I was already late, and I didn't want to be any later than I had to," opening the door. _

_"Anyway, this was not how I wanted this evening to go," walking into the kitchen and sitting down on one of the stools in front of the counter; watching her as she starts to make some coffee._

_She stops what she's doing; turning around to look at him. "Is there something special about this evening that I should know about?" she asks him._

_He doesn't answer right away. But then he sees something in her eyes that makes him realize something. He gets up from the stool and walks over towards the couch; sitting down. "Can you come over here for a minute Lois?" patting the spot next to him._

_"O-kay," making her way over to the couch and sitting down next to him._

_Then he slides off the couch; getting down on one knee and pulling out a little black box from his pocket._

_She stares at it in shock. "Is that what I think it is?"_

_"Please don't say another word until I finish what I have to say," he replies._

_"Alright. I'll shut up," giving him a little smile._

_He takes a deep breath, then exhales. Then he begins to speak. "Lois, I wish I could say that I loved you from the moment I met you, but we both know that we mutually disliked each other. But as I got to know you, I began to dislike you a little less - until one day I realized that we had become friends. But then somehow, someway, you snuck into my heart. And before I knew it, I was totally and passionately in love with you. And I can't imagine being with anyone else but you."_

_He stops for a moment; then opens the box and reveals a beautiful 1-carat diamond ring. "Lois Joanne Lane, will you marry me?"_

_She bites her lip; trying not to cry, but fails. "Yes Clark, I will marry you," a tear rolling down her cheek as he picks up her left hand and slips the ring onto her finger. She slides off the couch and throws her arms around him. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. After their lips finally pull apart, she says, "I love you Clark," cupping his face with her hands._

_"I love you Lois," smiling back at her just before he kisses her again..._

She feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up; seeing Clark standing there. She smiles at him as he sits down next to her. "So what happened?" she asks him as he puts his arm around her.

"Well, the fire destroyed several rooms on the 2nd floor. But unfortunately the smoke is throughout the entire hotel. So nobody will be able to return to their rooms until at least tomorrow."

"But our flight is tomorrow," she says; an anxious look on her face. "Where are we going to stay tonight?"

"I talked to the manager - and he said that everybody was going to be relocated to a nearby hotel. So we can do that if we want. And if we didn't want to do it, then he'll give us a refund."

"But if we don't want to do it, then where would we stay tonight?" she asks.

"Actually, I have another place in mind. I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."

"So what did you tell the manager?"

"I told him that we found other accommodations. So he gave us a full refund," smiling at her.

"Where exactly are these new 'accommodations Clark?" tilting her head slightly with a quizzical look on her face.

"That's a surprise," standing up and looking down at her. He picks up the suitcases. "I'll be back in a few minutes," super speeding away.

A few minutes later, he returns. She gets up from the bench and stands in front of him. He takes her hand and leads her to a secluded spot; lifting her up into his arms. "Where are we going?" she asks him.

"I told you it's a surprise. And you'll find out in about five minutes," taking off into the sky...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE FORTRESS OF CLOIS **

**Five minutes later…**

"I love flying with you Clark…er…Superman," kissing him on the cheek.

"I love flying with you too – _Mrs. Superman_," smiling back at her, then looking straight ahead again.

"When are you going to take the blindfold off me?" she asks him.

"We're almost there Lois," he says. A few seconds, "We're there," removing the blindfold from her eyes and pointing towards the ground. She looks down and sees the Fortress. She stares at Clark wide-eyed as he flies through the entrance and touches down; still holding her in his arms.

"Oh Clark," gazing deeply into his eyes. "This is perfect," her hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

He gazes into her eyes just as deeply. "It is perfect – isn't it?" he replies; setting her down.

He watches her as she begins to walk around; touching the smoothness of the crystal pillars. She turns around and notices Clark watching her. She looks curiously at him. "What is it Clark?" walking up to him.

"It's just that you take my breath away," reaching out to stroke her hair.

She smiles up at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I don't see any bed here?"

"Follow me," his hand moving to take hers and leading her to a different area of the Fortress. "Right over there Lois."

She looks to where he's pointing. "That doesn't look like an ordinary bed," she remarks. Then she takes another look. "Are those silk sheets? Where did you get silk sheets so quickly?" staring back at him.

"I had some at home so …"

"Wait a minute," holding one hand up. "You had some already?"

He nods yes. "I was going to put them on the bed for our first night together after we came back from our honeymoon."

"You think of everything – don't you?" teasing him.

"They don't call me a boy scout for nothing?" teasing her right back.

She smiles again at him. "So…" pausing for a moment. "Where can I change?"

"Right over there," pointing to a screen that's set up in a little alcove about twelve feet away. She finds her suitcase and picks it up; walking over to the screen and disappearing behind it. Once she's disappeared from his view, Clark opens his suitcase and takes out the silk pajamas he wore earlier; once again taking off his clothes and slipping them back on. He closes the suitcase and places it behind one of the pillars; sitting down at the foot of the bed while waiting for Lois to come out.

Once behind the screen, Lois quickly removes her clothing and slips on the nightgown she had on earlier. She can't help but be grateful that it wasn't cold in the Fortress. In fact, she's surprised how warm it was; deciding to ask Clark about it later. She steps out from behind the screen and makes her way over to Clark; standing in front of him.

"I love that color on you Lois," his hand reaching out to stroke the silky fabric. "It feels nice," smiling again. He can't help it. He just can't stop smiling. And Lois finds herself feeling the same way.

He places his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him. Then his hands glide up her body; reaching the spaghetti straps of her nightgown. He slips his fingers beneath them and slowly begins to slip them off her shoulders, then down her arms; his eyes fixed on hers.

His fingers let go; allowing the fabric to fall down to the floor. She stands before him wearing only the matching panties. "Oh Lois," he sighs; tentatively placing his hands on her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

She gasps; closing her eyes as his hands touch her breasts for the first time. "Oh Clark," she sighs as his hands gently squeeze them; her fingers wrapping around his wrists. He stretches his neck up as she lowers her lips down to meet his in a gentle kiss.

"Umm," both sighing as the kiss deepens; their tongues parting each other's lips. Clark stands up and wraps his arms around her as her hands make their way to his back; her breasts pressing into his chest as they continue to kiss. His hand moves up her body and makes its way to her hair; removing the clip to allow her long wavy hair to cascade down her back.

When their lips finally pull apart, Lois moves her hands from his back to the front of his pajama top. She slowly unbuttons each button; keeping her eyes fixed on his as her fingers lightly glide down his chest. Once she unbuttons the last one, they move to his shoulders and push the pajama top off; sliding down his arms and onto the floor.

"Umm," he sighs; closing his eyes as her fingers glide up his bare chest; stopping to gently caress his nipples. "Oh Lois," he moans as her fingers continue to play with his nipples.

His fingers wrap around her hands; moving them away from his chest. She runs her fingers through his soft wavy hair as he kneels down in front of her and inserts his fingers into the waistband of her panties; keeping his eyes on hers as he slowly pulls them down until they reach her feet. He pulls them off; his hands curling around her ankles. He gradually stands up; his hands moving up her legs and not stopping until they reach her waist.

Lois's hands reach over to the waistband of his pajama bottoms; her fingers gripping the fabric. She kneels down in front of him and slowly starts to pull them down; her eyes locked on his. Her fingers let go; the fabric dropping to the floor. She pulls them off completely; her eyes moving from his down to his manhood.

"Oh wow," she gasps; staring at how well-endowed he is. She stares up at him; an expression of awe on her face. He smiles at her reaction to him. She stand back up and they face each other.

He places his palms on her upper arms and lifts her with ease; turning around so that he was facing the bed. As he walks around to the side of the bed, she can't help but remember the last time he carried her like that...

_"You talk a lot," he says._

_She looks curiously at him. "Well, I'm just not comfortable with uncomfortable silence. And you're not exactly keeping up with your end of the conversation," a smirk on her face._

_She stares at the clock. "Ugh, forty-five minutes and still no doctor? If this isn't an indictment of small town medicine, then I don't know what is."_

_He gets up and heads for the door. "Whoa, where are you going?" she asks him._

_"I'm leaving," he replies._

_She stands in his way. "Well you're gonna have to get through me first."_

_He grabs her by the upper arms; picking her up off the floor and simply moving her to the side. He sets her back down and walks out of the room..._

She smiles at the memory as he lays her down on the bed. He looks curiously at her. "What are you smiling about?" he asks her.

"I was just remembering the last time you lifted me like that. I didn't exactly mind it then either," she replies in a teasing tone.

"Was that when we first met?" he asks her.

"It was," she says wistfully.

"I may not remember a lot from that time, but I do remember that," he says with a smile; gliding his hand up her body from her toes to her chin. She sighs as his hand reaches her mouth; tracing her lips with his finger.

"You're so beautiful," he says again; climbing onto the bed and nudging her legs open with his body. Her knees are bent on either side of him as he hovers over her; gazing into her eyes with a intensity that makes her skin tingle. He lays on top of her; his arms wrapping around her as her arms wrap around him.

"Lois? Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Clark," her fingers caressing his cheek.

"I'm a little nervous," he says.

She looks up at him with such love. "Me too," she replies.

"Really?" he asks; a curious look on his face.

"Really."

He swallows thickly. "I hope you don't mind if we take this slow. You know, because of my powers? I need to make sure that I won't hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did."

She nods her head. "I can do slow," she says with a smile. "But I know in my heart that you would never hurt me."

"It means so much to me that you said that Lois," lowering his lips to softly kiss her.

"I meant every word," she says after he pulls away.

He smiles again at her, then he lowers his lips again. But not to hers. Instead, his lips find the underside of her jaw; beginning to leave a trail of kisses all around her neck. "Umm," she sighs as they make their way across the front of her shoulders.

Then he begins to make his way down her chest; kissing her between her breasts. His mouth moves to the base of her right breast and begins to kiss around it; gradually making his way up until he reaches her nipple. He opens his mouth and finally takes her nipple into it and gently begins to suck. "Umm," he moans as he continues to suckle from her breast. His hand moves to her other breast and gently squeezes it; rolling her other nipple between his fingers.

"Ahh," she moans as he continues to pleasure her breasts. Then he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth and switches to her other one; paying it the same attention while his hand squeezes the one he just left. After a while, he removes his mouth from her breast and continues his way down her stomach; stopping briefly to kiss her belly button while her hands move to his hair; gently massaging his scalp.

He continues on until his mouth reaches the soft hairs surrounding her entrance. His eyes widen even more when he sees how much they're glistening. He looks up at her.

"Lois?" he calls out to her.

"Yes Clark?" looking down at him.

"You're so wet Lois. Are you wet for me?" he asks her.

"Oh yes," she sighs; turned on even more by his words. "Only for you Clark. Only for you."

"Wow," smiling up at her, then lowering his head until his lips are touching her soft hairs. "Umm," he moans; beginning to lap up the moistness. "You taste so good."

Her back arches slightly off the bed as his lips move down even further; her hands above her head and grabbing onto the silk sheets. He inserts his head between her legs and begins to gently nibble her all over her core. He looks up to see how she's reacting to what he's doing. He could hear her heart beating faster; her pulse racing. Her body is reacting like he hoped it would; feeling a little more confident that he's pleasing her in the right way. Then he slowly sticks his tongue into her; moving it around inside her.

"Oh Clark," she cries out as he happens to hit her inner walls. "More," crying out again.

He smiles at her obvious pleasure; feeling pleased with himself. Then he removes his tongue; hesitating for a moment before gradually inserting one of his fingers inside her.

"AHH," she cries out louder than before as his finger thrusts inside her. Encouraged by her reaction, he inserts another finger; receiving an even stronger reaction. Then he inserts one more. That's what begins to push her over the edge as his fingers move in and out of her; slowly at first as they consistently hit her aching and by now very wet inner walls. Her body writhes with pleasure; moan after moan escaping her lips as his fingers start thrusting faster and deeper. Her inner muscles tighten around his fingers when they speed up even more.

"OH CLARK!" she screams out as she has her first orgasm; her body convulsing like crazy. He slowly removes his fingers and watches as her climax comes across her face. He waits until her body finally settles down, then pulls himself up her body and lies down on top of her; his hands resting on her shoulders.

"Lois?" he says softly.

"Yes Clark?" she replies in a dreamy voice.

"Was it okay?" he asks her.

"Oh yes," she sighs; opening her eyes to gaze into his. "It was amazing," cupping his face with her hands.

He smiles down at her. "It makes me so happy to be able to please you Lois. I love you so much," lowering his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

When their lips pull away, she says, "I want to please you Clark. Please let me please you."

He bites his lower lip to keep his eyes from watering. "Oh Lois," he sighs; "I would never refuse you." Then he lifts himself off her and rolls onto his back; pulling her on top of him.

She lays her hands on his shoulders as she lowers her lips to his neck and begins to kiss him; leaving a trail down his neck. She continues further; gradually reaching his chest. Her lips find his nipple; gently taking it in her mouth.

He groans with pleasure as she begins to suck on it; rolling it gently in her mouth. "Oh Lois," he moans as she continues her pleasurable assault. Her other hand finds his other one and rolls it between her fingers; causing him to moan again. Then she switches; caressing the one she just left and gently sucking his other one.

After a while, she starts to kiss her way down his stomach and past his chest; not stopping until she comes to the thick mass of dark hairs surrounding his manhood. She swallows thickly; still a little nervous at the prospect of what she's about to do. She hopes she'll be able to do it right. She looks up at him; a worried look in her eyes. He gazes back at her.

"Something wrong Lois?"

"I...um...guess I'm...um...still a little nervous?"

He sits up and cups her face in his hands. "If you're not ready Lois, I'll understand. I don't want to pressure you in any way - okay?"

She gazes back at him; her eyes watering a little. "I am ready Clark. But it means so much to me that you were willing to wait until I was ready," still gazing into his eyes. She starts to lower her head again but stops suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" he asks her.

" I...um...think it would be a little easier for me if you weren't sitting up?"

He chuckles a little bit. "Okay," a smile in his voice. He props himself on his elbows so he could watch her.

Once again, she lowers her lips among the mass of dark hairs; gently beginning to nibble her way through them. "Umm," he moans as her mouth continues to move downward. Her fingers find his balls; gently caressing one in each hand. "Ahh," he moans a little louder as her fingers continue to cup them. Her mouth finally comes to the base of his manhood and begins to slowly glide it up to his tip. His immediate reaction is to arch his body a little bit. She looks up at him again; seeing the pleasure in his eyes and knows she's doing something right. Encouraged by how he's looking at her, she licks him again; and again; and again. Then as she's about to lay her lips on his tip, some of her breath hits his wet tip; causing his ass to buck up in response. "Ahh," he moans louder than before.

She looks up in surprise; a little startled by his reaction. "You liked that Clark? You liked it when I blew on you?"

"Oh yes Lois," he moans; closing his eyes.

"Wow," feeling a little more confident in her ability to please him. So she gently blows on his tip; getting the same response. "Uhh," he groans as she blows on him again; smiling to herself. She hesitates for a moment, then finally begins to lower her mouth onto him; slowly taking him in. He groans again as he slips further into her; his body writhing with pleasure..

She begins to move her mouth up and down on him; her hands gripping his ass as she continues to pleasure him. His hands are above his head; gripping the silk sheets in his hands as her mouth moves faster and faster on him. Then he feels his orgasm finally begin. "I think I'm cuming Lois," almost screaming. Then he feels the sweet pleasure of release as he comes. She's surprised by how much of him is going down her throat.

"Ohh," she moans; removing her mouth from him at last. She stares at him in shock. She still can't believe that she actually deep-throated him. It totally threw her for a loop. She didn't expect him to react as intensely as he did. "Wow," she sighs

"OH LOIS!" he cries out as his body finally begins to relax.

She kisses her way back up his body until she reaches his face. "Clark?"

He opens his eyes and gazes up into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"So I did I do it okay?" she asks him.

"Oh Lois," he sighs. "You were wonderful," pulling her head down to him so he could kiss her lips. "Umm," he sighs again. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much too," caressing his face again. Then he wraps his arms around her and slowly rolls her onto her back; lying on top of her.

"This is where I want to start off slow - okay?"

"Okay," her hands linking up around his neck.

He pauses for a moment; taking a deep breath, then slowly exhales. He slowly moves forward until his tip is barely inside her; teasing her wetness.

"Umm," she moans again as he moves forward a little more; partially entering her.

"Okay so far?" he asks her.

"Uh huh," she replies in a soft voice.

He moves a little more; now about half-way inside her. He can feel how tight she is. But yet it feels so good that he has to continue moving forward. "Ahh," she cries out as he finally enters her the rest of the way.

"Lois?"

"Yes Clark," she gasps.

"I want to stay like this for a minute or two - okay?"

"Okay. Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"It's more important to me that you feel comfortable," he replies.

"I am Clark. I am," smiling up at him. "It feels so wonderful to be this close to you," she whispers in his ear.

"I feel the same way," kissing her deeply. "Umm," he sighs again. "I love how your lips feel against mine," he whispers in her ear; now nibbling on her earlobe.

Then he finally asks her, "Are you ready for more?"

"I've been ready for a long time Clark," she whispers.

He smiles at her again, then partially withdraws from her; then moving inside her again. "Umm," she sighs as he slowly starts moving in and out of her; going at a leisurely pace at first. Her legs wrap around his waist as he gradually picks up some speed; his thrusts beginning to penetrate her a little deeper. She automatically squeezes him with her pelvic muscles as he's thrusting inside her.

"Oh Clark," she moans a little louder than before as his thrusts gradually become harder and more intense. He doesn't realize he's found her g-spot until he happens to hit it with one of his thrusts. "Oh Clark, that's the spot. Please hit me again," she cries out.

He smiles to himself; finding it so incredible that he was able to find it. And he finds it again...and again...and again...and again...

Her legs grip tightly around his waist; his arms gripping tightly around hers as he penetrates her so deeply that her back arches off the bed. "AHH!" she cries out as she begins to have her second orgasm. "OH CLARK!" screaming out his name as it hits her; her eyes rolling in the back of her head while her body convulses violently.

He has his own mind-blowing orgasm a few seconds later; screaming out her name as his climax hits him. "OH LOIS," screaming her name one more time before he collapses onto her; being careful not to fall down on her too hard.

He lays his head on her chest for a moment, then raises his head and waits for her to open her eyes. When she finally opens them, she sees him gazing at her with a longing that warms her heart.

"I love you Clark," pulling his lips down to hers.

"I love you Lois," kissing her back.

She pulls her lips away from his and says, "It was so wonderful Clark. YOU are so wonderful. I'm so happy that I waited for you," the tears finally rolling down her cheek.

He wipes the tears off her cheek with his finger; feeling some tears of his own. She returns the favor; her finger gently wiping his away.

"I'm happy I waited for you too," he replies.

He lies his head back on her chest; her hands caressing his back as they drift to sleep in each other's arms; smiles on both their faces...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: AFTERGLOW**

**The morning after...**

Clark is the first to wake up. At some point during the night they had somehow switched positions so that she was curled up in his arms; her head resting on his chest. He looks down at her while she's sleeping; thinking about how beautiful she looks. He brushes a lock of hair off her face so that he could kiss her cheek; closing his eyes again.

Lois wakes up and looks up into his closed eyes, then at the full lips that did things to her the night before that made her blush. Her hand reaches up to lightly stroke his cheek. He opens his eyes again and notices her staring up at him. He lowers his lips to hers in a sweet yet tender kiss.

"Good morning Mrs. Kent," he says; a big smile on his face.

"Good morning to you Mr. Kent," she replies; an even bigger smile on her face.

He leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything," reaching up to kiss him again. "What is it?"

"I made love for the first time with an absolutely gorgeous and sexy woman last night."

She looks curiously at him. "It's funny you should say that. Because the same thing happened to me last night. Except it was an handsome and sexy man."

"Really?" raising his eyebrows. "Exactly how sexy?"

"He was so sexy that...well...I can't really say. I'm a little shy," she says teasingly. Then she says, "What about you? How sexy was she?"

"Hum," pretending to think about it. "I can't tell you either. I guess I'm a little shy too," shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, since you're too shy to talk about it, are you too shy to show me?" she asks him.

"I'm not too shy for that. What about you?"

"I agree with what you just said," smiling up at him.

After a moment, he asks her, "So...what do you want me to show you?"

"Surprise me," winking at him.

"Okay," he says. "But there's something I need you to do for me first."

"Really? What is it?

"I need you to turn over."

Her eyes widen with surprise. "You want me to turn over?"

He nods yes. "I want to get to know every inch of your body Lois. And when I'm finished, I'll start all over again...and again...you get the idea," sporting a sexy smirk on his face. Then he lifts himself up and hovers over her; waiting for her to turn over.

She looks up at him and wonders exactly what he's going to do to her. But she can't help but think that there's something so thrilling and stimulating about it. He continues to look at her; patiently waiting for her to make her move. So she finally begins to turn over. He helps her the rest of the way so that she's lying on her stomach.

He carefully lays on top of her; being careful not to crush her with his strength. He turns her head to the side, then brushes her hair to the side as well; his lips touching the back of her neck.

"Umm," she sighs as he makes his way down to her shoulders; laying a trail of wet kisses across them. "Oh Clark," she moans softly as his lips begin to make their way down her back; occasionally stopping to softly blow on her damp skin. The sensation of his cool breath on her damp skin gives her a tingle all over her body.

"You like that don't you?" he whispers; continuing his journey downward until he reaches the small of her back. His hands move to cup her ass cheeks; gently squeezing them within his fingers.

"Ahh," she moans a little louder as he continues to squeeze them.

"I guess that's my answer," a smirk on his face. Of course she doesn't see the smirk. But yet she knows it's there.

"I would wipe that smirk off your face if I were you," she warns him.

He lowers his head so he could look into her eyes. "How did you know I did that? Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" an astonished look on his face.

"It's one of _MY_ powers Smallville," a sly smile on her face.

He looks curiously at her. Then he says, "You do know that I'll have to retaliate for that now don't you?" raising his eyebrows.

"Bring it on Smallville. Show me what you got," daring him with her eyes.

"Oh I'll show you alright," he quips. He's silent for a minute or two, then he rolls off her and stands beside the bed. He leans over the bed and lifts her off; setting her down and turning her around to face him. He takes a few steps back, then says, "Come to me," he calls to her; extending his arms towards her. Almost as if by magic, she finds herself floating directly to him; his arms wrapping around her waist and her hands resting on his shoulders.

"Wow," she says. "I almost forgot you could do that," a big smile on her face.

"That's only the beginning Lois," he says. He lifts her up slightly so that she's standing on his feet.

She looks a little puzzled. "What exactly are we doing?" she asks him.

He acts a little mysterious; a smile to match. "You'll find out in a few seconds."

"I will?"

"Absolutely," he replies. "Take a look at where we are."

She reluctantly tears her gaze away from his face and looks around; her eyes wide with astonishment. She returns her eyes to stare at him; unable to say a single word. Then he says, "Welcome to Clark Kent's version of 'The Mile High Club'," raising his eyebrows at her.

"Wow," she says again. "Just when I thought we couldn't possibly top last night..." her voice trailing off as they slowly float from a vertical position to a horizontal one.

"Do you remember the first time we floated together?" his hand reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I remember," she says; gazing into his eyes; her lips coming closer to his...

_Clark was in his living room pacing back and forth; waiting for Lois to arrive. He had finally made a decision. A decision that could change his entire life. He wonders how she'll react to the news that he was an 'Intergalactic Traveler.' He's gone over the conversation in his head for what feels like a million times. A conversation that he knew was coming ever since they started dating a few months earlier. _

_He walks over to the living room window and takes another look; wondering yet again why she's over twenty minutes late. It seems to be a pattern; frowning slightly. Then he sees her car finally pull up into the driveway. He walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch; picking up the paper and pretending to read it. Then she knocks on the door. He turns his head and sees her peering through the glass. He tosses the paper onto the coffee table and gets up; walking over to the door to open it._

_"You're late," he admonishes her._

_"You know how I love to make an entrance," smiling at him as she comes in; closing the door behind her._

_"You certainly like to keep me waiting Lois Lane," frowning a little._

_She puts her arms around him and gives him a passionate kiss; her hands running through his hair. His hands come around her waist and pulls her closer to him. "Umm," he sighs; enjoying the kiss very much. Then he pulls away. "Do you honestly think you can make up for being late by kissing me like that?"_

_"Of course," she quips. "You know you can't resist the Lane charm," winking at him._

_"Well don't forget the Kent charm," he replies; his hands moving from her waist down to grope her ass. She gives a start as his hands take hold._

_She stares back at him; a surprised look in her eyes. "Told you," he smirks; raising his eyebrows as he squeezes a little harder._

_"I see you've really mastered the art of flirting there Smallville," she quips._

_"There's a lot more to me than just a boy scout Lois," leaning in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Umm," he sighs. "What is that?" he asks her; his lips pulling away so he could smell her hair._

_"What is what?" looking curiously at him._

_"That scent in your hair. Is that cherry?" _

_"You're almost right," she replies as he continues to sniff. "It's Wild Cherry. Do you like it?"_

_"Uh huh," pulling his nose away from her hair and gazing into her eyes. "Remember you told me about trying a different flavor other than Vanilla?"_

_"I remember," wondering where he was going with this line of questioning._

_"I just discovered that even though I really liked Vanilla, I really LOVE Wild Cherry," raising his eyebrows and smiling at her. "And I don't think I'll need another flavor," winking at her. Then he says, "Let's sit down," indicating the couch._

_"Okay," following him to the couch; sitting down next to him._

_"There's something I need to tell you."_

_She looks a little concerned. "Is something wrong?" she asks him._

_"Oh, no. Nothing's wrong," he assures her. He takes her hands in his and looks intently into her eyes. "Remember the night that I told you that I was the Red/Blue Blur?"_

_She nods yes. "I remember. You said there was more to it - but that you would tell me the rest when you were ready."_

_"Well, I'm ready now. And to be honest, I'm a little nervous about it."_

_"That's okay. Sometimes the best way to tell a person something important is to just come right out and say it."_

_He gives her a small smile. "That makes sense. But that hasn't always been easy for me."_

_"I know," frowning a little. "It took you forever to finally make a move Smallville."_

_He looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he comes to a decision. "Come on," getting up from the couch and extending his hand to her._

_"Where are we going?" she asks him; taking his hand and rising from the couch._

_"I'm going to show you instead," walking over to the kitchen door and opening it; pulling her along with him as they go out into the yard. When they reach the driveway, he abruptly stops._

_"It's a beautiful night - isn't it?" he remarks; looking up at the stars in the sky._

_"It is," agreeing with him. "But I still don't understand why we're here."_

_He pulls her closer to him; his arms wrapped around her. "Hold on tight okay?" lifting her until she's standing on his feet._

_"O-kay," still a little confused. But she's no longer confused when they start to rise up into the air. She stares down at the ground and sees that they're over twelve feet off the ground. She stares at him in disbelief. "HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?"_

_He takes a deep breath; exhaling before he answers. "I'm not just the Red/Blue Blur - which by the way, is too much of a mouthful." He adds, " You really need to come up with a better name."_

_She nods her head; still stunned by where they are. He continues on. "I'm from another planet Lois," finally saying the words._

_She stares at him; her eyes looking him up and down. "You're a...a..." stammering a little._

_"I prefer 'Intergalactic Traveler' Lois," staring back at her._

_She continues to stare at him. "I don't know what to say Clark. You look just like everybody else. You act like everybody else," falling silent as she processes what he just told her._

_He touches her face with his finger. "Do I look different to you now?" he asks her._

_Her hand reaches over to touch his cheek; shaking her head. "No Clark. You're still the same guy I've always known. You're still the man I love. And I don't think the fact that you're an I.T. will change that," smiling at him._

_"You love me?" _

_"You heard right Smallville," smiling at him. "I love you."_

_"That's the first time you've ever said that to me," smiling at her. "I love you too," leaning forward to kiss her._

_"That's the first time YOU'VE ever said it to me," after their lips pull apart._

_"Well, I will certainly make up for not saying it sooner," kissing her again..._

"That was a wonderful night wasn't it?" she whispers after the kiss.

"It sure was," staring up into her eyes. Then he sits up; causing her to sit up as well. His hands gently caress her shoulders as he lowers his lips to her breast; taking her nipple into his mouth.

"Umm," she sighs as he continues to suckle at her breast; her hands running through his soft wavy hair. His hands move from her shoulders to firmly grip her waist. His mouth lets go of her breast and lifts her up until he has her positioned over him; slowly lowering her until she had him fully inside her. "Oh Clark," she moans as he completely enters her. She rests her hands on his shoulders; staring intently into his eyes.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"I'm ready," nodding her head.

"I love you so much," he whispers as he thrusts up into her; slowly at first. But with each moan that escapes her lips, he thrusts a little bit harder. "I need to go deeper," murmuring softly in her ear as he continues to move inside her.

"Do it," she utters as he begins to go faster; her fingers gripping his shoulders. She throws her head back as his lips find her neck; raining kisses all over it as he penetrates her deeper and deeper. "Ahh," she moans loudly as he finds her g-spot again; hitting it over and over and over again.

"Oh Clark," she cries out as she begins to have an orgasm; her body convulsing. But it only spurs him on even more. Then finally...

"Oh Lois," he cries out as he begins to have one of his own; gripping her tightly as he finally releases himself into her.

"Umm," she sighs as her body finally starts to relax; her forehead resting on his. "I love you so much," she whispers; her hands moving from his shoulders to cup his face.

He smiles at her; his hands moving from her waist to gently cup her breasts.

Then she says, "I think I'm going to enjoy being a member of this club," winking at him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**An hour later...**

"Are you almost ready Lois?" he asks her.

"All set," locking her suitcase and looking up at him; a smile on her face. He walks over and picks it up.

"I'll be right back," lightly kissing her on the lips; leaving behind a breeze that caresses her skin and blows her hair around her face. While she's waiting, she sits down on one of the pillars and thinks about how much she's looking forward to the rest of their honeymoon. Then a certain memory comes into her head. She closes her eyes; remembering that date...

_"Let's stop here," he says; getting off his horse and leading it to one of the nearby trees; tying it up. She gets off hers and leads it to where Clark is. He takes the rein and ties hers up too. Then he opens the picnic basket and takes out a large blanket; spreading it out on the ground. She takes out the food and the wine; spreading it out on the blanket. _

_He sits down and pats the spot next to him; smiling up at her. "What are you waiting for?" he asks her as she's still standing there. She smiles down at him; sitting down next to him. He picks up the bottle of wine; opening it and pouring it into two glasses. He hands her one of them, then holds his up. "I know it sounds cliché," he begins, "But...here's to the third month anniversary of us being a couple. And may we have many more moments like this one," clinking his glass with hers._

_"I don't think it's cliché," she remarks; sipping her wine. He puts down his glass and leans forward to lightly kiss her on the lips. "Umm," she sighs as their lips pull apart. _

_"You really love that Wild Cherry don't you?" kissing her again._

_"Drives you crazy - doesn't it?" she says teasingly._

_He looks intently into her eyes for a moment, then begins to kiss her again; lowering her down to the blanket and lying on top of her. Her fingers find the edge of his tee-shirt and pulls it up over his head; tossing it onto the ground. Then he starts to unbutton her shirt; kissing her neck at the same time._

_"Oh Clark," she whispers as he comes to the last button. Just as he's about to open her shirt, that's when fate steps in; raindrops beginning to fall._

_"Damn!" he swears under his breath. They both get up and quickly gather everything together; mounting their horses and galloping away..._

"Lois?"

She looks up to see Clark standing there. "That didn't take long?" standing up and walking up to him.

"It's only a couple minutes to Metropolis Airport," he remarks. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"I was just thinking about the time we almost...well...you know," blushing a little.

He blushes a little too. "The picnic we went on for our third month anniversary," putting his arms around her.

"Uh huh," linking her hands behind his neck. "If it hadn't started raining, do you think we would have?"

"Absolutely," he replies without hesitation.

"So why did we never try again?" she asks him.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "To be honest Lois, I'm not sure why. I certainly thought about it a lot. But for some reason, there never seemed to be a right time."

"I know it may be considered old-fashioned, but I'm glad we waited until we got married," she replies; her hand reaching up to caress his cheek. "It made it even more special," smiling up at him.

"I'm glad too," lowering his lips onto hers. Then he lifts her up into his arms. "Let's go Mrs. Kent. Our honeymoon awaits," smiling down at her as he takes off into the air...

**Metropolis Airport**

"It was so nice of Oliver to let us use his plane," she says as they enter the cabin . "It sure was," Clark placing their suitcases in the overhead compartments. She sits down in one of the reclining chairs and notices a bottle of champagne nestled in an ice bucket and a envelope attached to it on the coffee table. "Look at this Clark?" holding up the envelope. "It's from Oliver," sliding the note out and reading it aloud...

**_Dear Clark and Lois:_**

**_Just a little something to start off your honeymoon in style. I know the two of you will have a wonderful time together - in every way. I am so happy for the two of you. You were meant to be together._**

**_Congratulations again,_**

**_Love,_**

_**Oliver**_

_**PS: I made sure there were no video or audio feeds on board - so if you feel like joining a certain 'club', go right ahead. It's a lot of fun - TRUST ME.**_

She slides the note back into the envelope and looks over at Clark. She looks curiously at him. "You have that look Clark."

He raises his eyebrows at her. "What look?" acting all innocent.

"The look you had this morning when you said you were going to 'retaliate'?" raising her own eyebrows. "What are you up to Clark Kent? What dirty thoughts are going through that head of yours?"

He walks over to her; sitting down next to her. "You'll find out in time. Can't tell you all my secrets at once?" leaning forward to kiss her on her neck; his hands moving to her waist.

"Don't you think we should wait until we're at least off the ground?" she murmurs as his lips make their way to the base of her throat. "Umm," she sighs again. "You're sure good at that," her arms wrapping around his waist.

He pulls his lips away and gazes into her eyes. "You're right," he replies; sitting back in his seat and fastening his seatbelt. "We should wait."

She purses her lips into a small frown; sitting back in her chair and attempting to fasten her belt. "I can't get this to fasten," still struggling with it.

"I'll get it," leaning over the armrest and fiddling with it. While he's bent over her lap, she takes the opportunity to have some fun with him; slipping her hand inside the back of his pants.

He gives a start as her fingers grip his ass gently squeezing him. He abruptly sits up and stares back at her. "You planned this whole thing - didn't you?" he accuses her. "There was never anything wrong with this belt."

"You think I planned this?" acting all innocent. She sits back in her chair and fastens her belt with no problem.

He narrows his eyes at her. Then the pilot announces that they'll be taking off in a few minutes and to fasten their seatbelts. A few minutes later, the plane takes off into the sky. Shortly after take-off, the pilot announces that they could remove their seatbelts. "Good," Lois remarks; quickly unfastening hers. "I hate seatbelts."

"It's a wonder you manage to fasten yours when you're in a car," he remarks; unfastening his as well.

"Very funny Smallville," frowning a little. She slips off her shoes and rubs her feet. "Why did I even buy these shoes anyway?" she mutters to herself.

"You know," he says; moving closer to her. "I could do that for you."

"Do what?" eyeing him suspiciously.

"I could give you one of Clark Kent's famous foot massages," winking at her. "How about it?"

"Well," pretending to think about it, "I guess it wouldn't hurt," giving him a sly look.

"Okay Lanie," patting his lap. "Plant those gorgeous tootsies right here."

She lays her feet across his lap. He studies her toes for a moment. "I never pictured you as a 'paint the toenails' kind of girl," he quips; caressing her feet.

"I have my secrets too," she remarks; sitting back against the chair.

"I like it," keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he lifts her foot up to his mouth and begins to gently suck on her toes; starting with the little one and slowly making his way across to the big one.

"Oh," she sighs as he continues to pleasure her toes. "I thought you were going to massage my feet?"

"Foreplay, my dear Mrs. Kent," he murmurs, "foreplay," winking again at her. He lays her foot down; picking up her other foot and paying it the same attention.

"Umm," she sighs again; closing her eyes and feeling a tingle start up within her as he continues his activity.

He notices her eyes were closed. "You like that - don't you?" removing his mouth from her foot and beginning to kiss his way up her leg.

Her fingers grip both armrests as his lips make their way to her inner thighs; his fingers pushing her skirt up. "Ohh," she moans softly as they reach the waistband of her panties and slowly pulls them all the way down her legs; pulling them completely off.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother with underwear for the rest of our trip," he tells her; just before he inserts his head in between and begins to nibble...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE REAL 'MILE HIGH' CLUB**

_**Superman on an aero plane, sitting next to Lois Lane...**_

He removes his head for a second - just long enough to slip out of his chair and kneel down in front of her. His hands move to cup her backside; gently pulling her forward. Then he lifts her legs up until her knees were resting on his shoulders.

"Oh," she gasps; still gripping the armrests as he begins to nibble once more.

"Umm," he murmurs as he pleasures her; moving his tongue inside her and swirling it around. "You taste so damn good Lois," he whispers as he continues to devour every inch of her.

Then he inserts his fingers inside and starts thrusting them in and out. "Ahh," she cries out when he suddenly shifts into super speed. Her back arches off the chair as the vibrations from his rapidly moving fingers causes her to writhe like crazy. "Oh Clark!" she screams out as a intense orgasm hits her. Her fingers continue to grip the armrests; her body shaking as his fingers finally start to slow down.

"Ohh," she moans softly as her body begins to relax.

He removes his fingers and looks up at her closed eyes; his hand softly caressing her cheek. "Lois?" he whispers. But she doesn't answer. "Lois?" he whispers again. "Are you alright?" patting her cheek.

She finally opens her eyes to see his within a couple inches of hers; the look of concern on his face. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words are coming out. He smiles up at her; still caressing her cheek. "Wow!" finally managing to say something. "Was that..."

"Super speed?" he replies. "Yep. It's good for more than just running," winking at her.

"That was so...amazing," she says; removing her hands from the armrest to cup his face. "YOU'RE so amazing," placing her lips on his. After they pull apart, she says, "Now that I'm officially a member, it's time that you have your initiation," her eyebrows raised.

"What exactly do you have in mind Mrs. Kent?"

She removes her legs from his shoulders and rests her feet on the floor; standing up in front of Clark; who's still on his knees. She pulls him up to his feet and pushes him back into his chair; kneeling down in front of him. She unzips his pants, then pulls them down. "I'm not the only one who should go commando on this trip," she quips as she pulls down his briefs.

"This is what I had in mind," finally answering his question as her fingers firmly wrap around his member; giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ahh," he groans with pleasure as she moves her hand up and down; squeezing him the entire time.

"Feels good doesn't it baby?" she coos as she continues to pleasure him.

"Baby?" looking down at her with a curious expression on his face. "Since when do you call..." but he's unable to finish the sentence when her tongue begins to lick him up and down. "Ahh," he moans again; closing his eyes as she alternates the licks with little nibbles.

Her hands move to grip his knees as she lowers her mouth; slowly taking all of him in. "Umm," she moans as her head moves up and down on him. It's his turn to grip the armrests as she continues to go down on him.

"I think I'm coming Lois!" he screams out; his body convulsing like crazy. Then it hits him full-force; releasing himself into her. "Ohh," he moans softly as his body begins to relax.

She removes her mouth and looks up at him. "Clark?" calling out to him. When he doesn't answer, she gets up and kneels between his knees on the seat and whispers his name again. "Clark?"

He opens his eyes and gazes into hers. "Wow!" smiling at her.

"Yeah, wow," she says with a smile as their arms come around to embrace each other. She lays her head on his chest. "So how did you like YOUR initiation?" she asks him.

"I loved it," he replies; kissing her on the top of the head. "But you do know we're not finished yet?"

She looks up at him. "Exactly what do you have in mind Mr. Kent?"

A smile that she could only describe as 'wicked' crosses his face. "Well...it involves us being a little more naked than we are right now."

"Exactly how naked?" she asks him in a teasing tone.

"Completely naked," he replies.

"I can do that," she responds; standing up in front of him and taking a few steps backwards. She slowly unbuttons her blouse and pushes it off her shoulders; revealing her pink lace bra. His eyes linger on her breasts. "I know what you want Smallville," taking a step forward and slowly unclasping the bra; slipping it off her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor

He reaches out to touch her, but she puts her hand out. "Not yet," taking a step back again. Then she reaches behind her to unzip her skirt; also letting it fall to the floor. She kicks it away and stands before him in all her naked glory.

"You are so beautiful Lois," he says. "Can I touch you now?"

"Not yet," she replies; grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. Then she sits down and casually reclines in the chair he just vacated; crossing her legs. "Your turn," her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You are such a tease," he quips. "But I love you anyway," smiling down at her as he removes his jacket and tie; tossing them on the seat next to her. Then he slowly unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall off his shoulders; followed by his pants and briefs. "NOW can I touch you?" he asks her.

"You better believe it," grabbing his hands and pulling him down on her.

"Who'd have thought that you had such a naughty side Lois?" he murmurs as his lips find her neck and begins to leave a trail of wet kisses all over it.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg there Smallville," she whispers back; her hands wandering up and down his back.

"So you've had a lot of fantasies about us have you?" his lips making his way down towards her breasts.

"Oh yeah," she moans softly as his mouth envelops her nipple. "How about you?"

"Absolutely," he replies; continuing to suckle from her breast. "And I can't wait to share them with you," he says between sucks. "In fact, making love on an airplane is one of them."

"It's funny you should say that," her hands moving from his back to cup his rear end. "It's one of mine too."

"No wonder we're so right for each other," removing his mouth to gaze into her eyes. "We both have an equally dirty mind," smiling down at her. But her response to his comment surprises him.

"So what are you waiting for Smallville?"

He looks curiously at her. "What do you mean?"

"I want to feel Clark Jr. inside me again," she replies; blushing a little.

"Hum," pretending to think about it. "You know, I think that Clark Jr. would like that very much," blushing a little himself as he moves forward; slowly entering her until he's fully inside her.

"Oh Clark," she moans as he begins to move in and out of her. "You feel so good," her eyes closing from the glorious pleasure he's bringing her.

"Lois?"

She opens her eyes to stare up at him. "Please keep your eyes open. I want to watch you as you cum."

"Okay," her eyes fixed on his as he penetrates her deeper and deeper; her legs wrapping around his waist. She moans louder as he continues to hit her inner walls; squeezing her pelvic muscles while he thrusts.

Their eyes are fixed on each other's as they continue to make love. "I'm almost there Lois," he cries out as he feels himself coming to a climax.

"I'm almost there too," she cries out a second later as she comes to her climax; both of them holding on tightly to each other as their bodies come together in a simultaneous orgasm.

They continue to stare into each other's eyes; both of them still breathing heavily as their bodies begin to settle down. "You are so beautiful Lois," sweeping a lock of hair away from her face.

"But I'm all sweaty and my hair is sticky," staring at him curiously.

"I know," he says with a smile. "I've never seen you look so beautiful," lowering his lips to hers. "Umm," he sighs. "I love you so much."

"Ditto," she replies; winking at him.

"Very funny," he retorts; but with a smile. "I ought to give you a good spanking for that."

"I didn't know you were into that Smallville," she replies with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tempt me Lois," he warns her. "Because I will do it."

"What makes you think I'd let you?"

"Because I'm too fast for you," a smug expression on his face. "I'd have you across my lap before you could even say your first name." He stops talking for a moment - then says, "Go ahead. Say your name and see what happens?"

She furrows her brows at him. "Alright," she replies. "Lo..." Within a second she's laying across his lap. "...is," turning her head to look up at him.

"Told you," he says with a smirk on his face.

"Fine. You proved your point," attempting to get up. But he has his arm securely holding her down. She tries for a couple minutes to free herself, but without success. "Come on Smallville, let me go," she says.

"Ask me nicely and maybe I will," his finger lightly gliding up and down her back.

"I knew you had a dark side Clark, but I had no idea that you had a kinky side too," she retorts.

"I think we both know that you have a kinky side too," he replies.

"Since when?" she retorts.

"Since the night we went swimming out at Crater lake - that's when," remembering that night...

_"It's such a hot night," she remarks. "How about we go for a swim?"_

_"But we don't have our bathing suits," he replies._

_"Not a problem," slipping out of her shorts and halter top._

_His eyes take in the matching pink lace bra and panties. She notices how he's staring at her. "You like pink Smallville?"_

_"I like pink very much Lois," smiling at her as he removes his shirt and shorts; standing there clad only in his boxers._

_She suddenly taps him on the shoulder. "Tag. You're it," laughing as she runs into the water and dives right in. _

_He follows her into the water and quickly catches up with her; wrapping his arms around her as her hands link up behind his neck. "Umm," she sighs as they begin to kiss..._

"Alright Smallville, you got me there. I admit it. I have a kinky side. Okay? Now will you let me go?"

He thinks for a moment. "Okay," removing his arm.

She gets up and looks down at him. Then she leans forward and whispers in his ear, "I just might let you later Smallville," kissing him on his neck. He pulls her down onto his lap so that she's straddling him.

"I'm going to hold you to that Mrs. Kent," he quips.

"I said I might let you. I didn't say I definitely would?"

"You really are a tease," he replies; pulling her closer so he could kiss her.

After their lips pull apart, she says, "I love you Clark Kent."

"Ditto."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**Still on the plane...**

"Are we almost there yet?" Lois asks Clark as she finishes getting dressed.

"I think so," he replies. "I'll check with the pilot. I'll be right back," walking towards the cockpit. A minute later he returns. "We should be landing in about an hour," sitting back down in his chair.

She sits down next to him. "You know, we never did open that bottle of champagne that Oliver gave us."

"We'll just bring it with us and drink it later," he says with a smile.

She picks up the note from Oliver. "I think I'll save this for our honeymoon album," she remarks; reading it again. But then her eyebrows furrow in puzzlement.

Clark notices the look on her face. "Is something wrong Lois?"

She hands him the note. "Take a look at the handwriting on the very last line and compare it to the rest of the note. What do you see?"

He does what she asks. He looks up at her; a surprised expression on his face. "The handwriting is different," he states. He takes another look. "Yep. It doesn't match. That doesn't make sense," pulling out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asks him.

"I'm calling Oliver," dialing his number; waiting for him to answer. "Hello? Oliver? It's Clark." He listens for a moment. "We should be there in about an hour. Yes we're having a great time so far. And you were right about what you told me before the wedding. Look Oliver, I have to ask you something. Did you write the note we found with the champagne?"

He listens again. "You did," a puzzled look on his face. "Well let me ask you this: Did you write that there were no cameras or audio feeds on board?" He listens once more. "You didn't? Then who..." his voice trailing off as he realizes who did. "Because Lois and I..." He stops talking to listen to Oliver. "Alright. Thanks. Goodbye," hanging up.

"So I was right," Lois says as Clark puts his cell phone away.

"You were Lois," a frown on his face. "I'll be right back," getting up again and making his way over to the cockpit door; opening it and stepping inside.

While Lois waits for Clark to come back out, she thinks back to a conversation she had with Oliver during the reception...

_"Do you mind if I cut in?" Oliver asks with a smile._

_"I don't know," Clark says; pretending to think about it. "Do you mind Lois?" turning his head back to look at her._

_"I'll allow it this time," she replies; letting go of Clark - but not before kissing him. "You have every other dance for the rest of our lives," she whispers in his ear. "I love you."_

_"I love you too," whispering back, then walking away._

_Oliver takes Lois in his arms and they begin to dance. "I'm looking forward to hearing your best man speech," she says._

_"I'm still working on it," he replies._

_"Really?" a slightly surprised look on her face. "I thought you would have had it written months ago?"_

_"I did, but then I changed my mind," twirling her around._

_"Well I'm sure that whatever you come up with will be great," she says. "You do have a way with words."_

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he replies with a smile. "But I'm not the only one."_

_They dance in silence for about a minute. "So when are you going to ask Dinah out on a date?" she asks suddenly._

_He stares at her with a surprised look in his eyes. "What makes you think I'm interested in Dinah?" he replies somewhat nervously._

_"Oh, I think it's the way you look at each other. Not to mention the fact that you seem to enjoy pushing each other's buttons. Watching the two of you reminds me of another couple. Hum? I wonder who it could be?" she says teasingly._

_"Very funny Lois," twirling her again. But after another minute, he asks, "You really think she might be interested?"_

_She smiles up at him. "Absolutely. She's standing over there right now - NOT dancing. What are you waiting for?" She lets go of him. "Go," pushing him in Dinah's direction. _

_"Alright. You don't have to be so pushy," starting to walk away. But then he turns back around and looks at her. "Thanks Lois," he says with a smile._

_"Thank me when Clark and I are dancing at your wedding Ollie," winking at him..._

She looks up when she sees Clark exiting the cockpit. "So what happened?" she asks him as he sits back down in his seat.

"Apparently it was their idea of a joke," a frown on his face. "But I did get the recording," patting his pants pocket.

"That's my Smallville," leaning forward to kiss him.

"Lois?" he says after their lips pull away. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Clark," placing her hand on his shoulder and her lips on his neck.

"You didn't seem very shocked when we realized that we had been taped."

She stops what she's doing and looks up at him. "Well you didn't either," she counters.

He leans back in his chair. "Touché," he replies. "But seriously, why do you think neither one of us was shocked?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Could it be we're losing our inhibitions?"

He raises his eyebrows at her. "You think so?"

She nods her head. "I do," she replies. She gets up from her chair and sits across his lap; her hands linked around his neck as his hands move to grip her waist. "You know, I had a nice talk with your mother at the reception. You want to know what she told me?"

He smiles up at her. "Sure," he replies. "What did she say?"

"Well when I told her I was a little nervous about our first time together, she told me - quote - that it may take a little time to be in tune with each other's bodies, but it's a journey that I know you will both enjoy - unquote."

He looks at her curiously. "Well I think she was wrong about that."

She stares at him in surprise. "You do?"

"Uh huh," pulling her closer to him. "I think we're already in tune with each other's bodies," his hands pulling down the zipper of her skirt. "Umm," he sighs as his hands slip inside. "I see you took my suggestion," his fingers stroking the bare skin.

"Umm," she moans softly as his fingers continue to caress her skin. "We'll be there soon. Can't you wait one more hour?" she whispers in his ear.

He pulls away and gazes at her. "I guess I could wait a little while longer," pulling her zipper back up and tucking her blouse back in. She kisses him one more time, then gets off his lap and sits back down in her seat. Then the pilot announces that they'll be landing in a few minutes and for them to put their seatbelts on.

They both look out the window as the plane touches down a few minutes later...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 1 **

**Fiji Nadi International Airport**

"I can't believe we've finally arrived," Lois says to Clark as they descend the steps from Oliver's plane.

"Actually we're almost there," he replies. "We have to take one more plane ride - remember?"

"That's right - I forgot," taking his hand as they start walking towards the airport terminal. "What kind of plane is it anyway? And do you know how long the flight is?" she asks him.

"According to Oliver, it's only a 28 minute flight by seaplane to Vatulele Island," he replies.

"Well that's not too bad," she replies as they enter the Nadi Domestic Terminal. Clark walks over to the appropriate counter while Lois sits down on one of the nearby benches with their luggage by her side. He comes back a few minutes "That didn't take long?" she remarks.

"We already had a reservation so we're all set," he replies; sitting down next to her. "Oliver had to pull some strings with the airport because our arrival time didn't coincide with their standard arrival times. So we're going to be the only passengers on the plane." He adds, "He also had to pull some strings with the resort because we're not checking in at their regular time."

"I see," she replies; a thoughtful expression on her face. Then she asks, "So what time do we leave?"

"The plane leaves in about 20 minutes," he tells her. "We should be boarding in about 10," glancing at his watch.

She puts her head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around hers. After a couple minutes, she asks him, "You never told me what made you pick Fiji," looking up at him.

He smiles down at her. "That's a interesting story," he replies as he starts to tell her about it...

_"I just can't decide where we should go on our honeymoon," throwing yet another pamphlet down on the table._

_"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Chloe replies; taking a sip of her coffee._

_"Of course you will," Oliver agreeing with her._

_"I don't want to take her to just any place. It should be special. We're only going to have one first honeymoon. It has to be...romantic," sitting back in his chair with a sigh._

_"How about Jamaica?" Chloe asks him._

_"Nah," shaking his head._

_"Hawaii?" is Oliver's suggestion._

_"That's not quite right either," a frown on his face. He gets up from the table. "I'm just gonna go home and clear my head. Maybe then I'll come up with something."_

_"That sounds like a good idea," Oliver replies._

_"I'll see you guys later," Clark says; walking away from the table. Once he's outside, he super speeds back to the farm; walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He slips off his shoes and props his feet up on the coffee table. He keeps muttering to himself about where they should go. _

_He decides to watch some television to take his mind off his decision; picking up the remote and turning the television on. He's flipping through the channels when he comes across a documentary on the Discovery channel on the making of the movie "Cast Away." He leaves it on; thinking it sounds interesting. But his interest is peaked even further when the director of the film talks about the experience of filming in Fiji. He continues to watch with fascination; noting how beautiful Fiji appears to be. It gives him an idea. _

_He shuts off the television and walks over to the desk; taking out his laptop. He brings up the search engine and starts to do a little research on Fiji. He finds a resort that seems perfect. He frowns when he sees the cost. He walks back over to the couch; pulling out his cell phone as he sits back down. _

_"Hey Oliver it's Clark. I found the perfect place to take Lois for our honeymoon, but there is one problem. I can't afford it." He listens for a moment. "I can't ask you to pay for the whole thing. It's the grooms responsibility to pay for the honeymoon - not the best man. Besides, you've already done enough for us." He listens again. "I could never repay you for this. Are you sure?" hesitating for a moment. "Alright, but I'm only agreeing to this because I want it to be extra special for Lois. Thanks Oliver. You're a true friend. Bye." He hangs up the phone and sits back against the couch with a big smile on his face; thinking about how he can't wait to see the expression on her face... _

"So that's how you came up with Fiji?" Lois remarks; lifting her head to gaze up at him.

"That's right," kissing her on the lips. "You can thank Robert Zemeckis for deciding to make the film there," he quips.

"Well the next time I see him I will," she replies with a smirk.

"You really are a smart-ass aren't you," he says teasingly.

"I'm not the only one," she counters.

"Who, me?" acting all innocent.

"Don't give me that innocent look there Smallville. There's NOTHING innocent about you. At least, not anymore," winking at him.

"I could say the same for you," returning her wink with one of his own. But before she could respond, they hear the announcement for their flight.

"That's us," he says; standing up and picking up their suitcases. She stands up and follows him over to the gate that leads to the plane. Clark hands their tickets to the attendant. Then the gate opens; allowing them to make their way over to the plane. Their suitcases are loaded as they climb the few steps onto the plane and sit down; securely fastening their seatbelts. Once the plane is cleared for take-off, it begins to taxi down the runway, picking up speed until it finally takes off into the clear blue sky...

**28 minutes later...**

"Look at that Clark," pointing out the window. "Isn't it beautiful?" staring at the white coral reefs surrounded by endless blue-green waters.

"It's not half as beautiful as you are," he whispers in her ear; laying a soft kiss behind her ear while putting his arm around her.

"You really are a romantic aren't you?" turning her face towards him.

He just shrugs his shoulders; leaning his head forward to kiss her. They're still kissing as the plane lands on the water; slowly taxiing to a stop on the beach. They finally pull apart when they notice that the plane has come to a stop. "Let's go," unbuckling his seatbelt as she does the same. They both step out of the plane and onto the beach. As their luggage is taken off the plane, they are greeted by one of the resorts staff members.

"Welcome to Vatulele Island Resort," he replies; handing each of them a glass of champagne and a cool towel.

"Thank you," Clark and Lois both reply at the same time; taking sips of the champagne.

"Your villa, or as we call them 'Bures' is right over there," pointing to it. "Follow me," he says; picking up their luggage and beginning to walk towards it. Clark and Lois both follow him; reaching it within a few minutes. Lois is about to step inside when Clark stops her; lifting her up into his arms and carrying her inside.

"Don't want to jinx it," looking down at her; a smile on his face.

"Honeymooners, right?" he asks them.

"How did you guess?" Lois remarks; a twinkle in her eyes as Clark sets her down.

"Lucky guess," he replies. "Where would you like your luggage?"

"You can just put it right there for now," pointing to a spot in the living room.

He puts it in the spot Clark pointed out and begins to show them the layout of the villa. "As you can see, the architecture of the villa is a combination of Fijian and Mediterranean. There is easy access to the water. You also have your own private stretch of beach. There is also a spacious terrace." He adds, "From the living room, you only have to walk up three steps to the bedroom - which has a King-sized bed." Clark and Lois can't help but blush at the thought of the King-sized bed. "The nearest Bure is approximately 50 meters away, so you'll have plenty of privacy."

"Where do we eat?" Lois asks him.

"There's a large central pavilion overlooking the lagoon. There are also many options for private dinners as well," handing Clark several pamphlets describing the various options for dining, as well as the various activities to be found on the island. "There is a phone located in the living room," pointing to the coffee table. "It's strictly within the resort itself. You can't call long distance. If you need anything, just give us a call. There's a list of extensions next to it." After a moment, he asks, ""Do you have any questions?"

"Not right now," Clark replies; looking at one of the pamphlets.

"Very good," he replies walking towards one of the doors leading to the beach. Clark and Lois follow him; stopping at the door. "Like I said, just give us a call. And congratulations," extending his hand to Clark; shaking it.

"Thank you," Clark replies.

"Yes thank you," Lois also replies; shaking his hand as well.

"Have a nice evening," he says with a smile; walking through the doorway and closing the door behind him.

"I thought he'd never leave," Clark turning to Lois; pulling her into his arms.

"I know," planting her lips on his as they make their way to the bedroom; rapidly pulling off each other's clothes in the process...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 1 (CONTINUED)**

They leave a trail of clothes between the living room and the bedroom as they continue to kiss; their arms wrapped around each other as they collapse onto the bed. 'Umm," she sighs as his lips find her neck; their legs wrapped around each others.

"Umm is right," he murmurs as his lips rapidly move all over her neck and shoulders. "Clark?" she whispers.

"Yes Lois?" he whispers back as he continues to devour her neck.

"You forgot to tip the guy."

He stops for a moment and stares down at her. "Huh?" a puzzled look on his face. "You call that pillow talk? What on earth made you say that?"

"I don't know," shrugging her shoulders. "It just popped into my head."

"Of all the things I thought you'd might say, that wasn't even on the list," he says incredulously. "I should tell you that we don't have to worry about tipping. Oliver told me that it's been taken care of," brushing a lock of hair off her face.

"Oh, okay," pushing him off her and laying on top of him; kissing her way down his chest.

"I think it's safe to say that our inhibitions have officially flown out the window," he murmurs as her lips envelop one of his nipples; gently nipping it with her teeth as her hand teases his other one.

"They flew out the window last night when we joined your version of the Mile High Club," slowly making her way down his stomach.

"I love it when you do that," his hands caressing her hair as she continues to kiss his body. He closes his eyes; sighing as she slips him into her mouth. "Oh yeah," he moans softly as she proceeds to go down on him; not stopping until she feels his body convulse from his orgasm. "Umm," he sighs as his body finally relaxes. She removes her mouth and kisses her way back up to his waiting lips. He opens his eyes and gazes up at her. "You really are good at that," smiling at her.

"I'm good at a lot of things," smiling back at him.

"My turn," he says suddenly; flipping her onto her back. "I'm gonna show you how good I am," the slightest hint of a smirk on his face as he lifts her legs until her knees are hooked over his shoulders. A moan leaves her lips when he lays his mouth on her clit; nibbling and licking her all over.

"Oh you are good at that," she manages to gasp out as he proceeds to devour every inch of her. Her back arches off the bed as she comes to an orgasm. "Oh Clark," she cries out as it flows through every vein. Then her body finally begins to relax; laying back on the bed. He removes her legs and lays them back down; moving up to kiss her lips.

"I aim to please," winking at her.

Then he surprises her by turning her over and laying on top of her. She turns her head to look up at him. "What are you doing?"

"One of my fantasies involves making love to you this way," whispering into her ear; his hot breath tickling her neck. "Haven't you ever had this fantasy?" he asks her; still whispering.

"I...umm..." stammering a little as he pulls her up to him so that she's resting on her elbows.

"I thought so," his arms coming around her; his hands cupping her breasts.

"Ohh," a moan slipping out of her mouth as he enters her; slowly sliding in and out at first. He begins to leave sensuous kisses all over her back as he continues to make love to her; each thrust becoming more and more intense. "Give me more," she cries out.

"More?"

"Much more."

"Whatever you desire," penetrating her even harder; a groan escaping his lips with every thrust he gives her.

Her hands grip the silky sheets as he hits her aching inner walls over and over again. "Oh yes," she cries out; her body tensing up from the pleasure he's bringing her. "Oh Clark!" she exclaims as it hits her with an intensity she wasn't quite prepared for. Then he cries out her name when he has one of his own; releasing himself into her.

He collapses onto her; being careful not to crush her. Then he rolls onto his back; his chest still moving up and down a little as his body starts to settle down. She moves to lay on her side; her fingers lightly caressing his chest. He opens his eyes and sees her staring at him. "Wow," she says. "I can't believe we actually did that," reaching up to kiss his lips.

He pulls her onto him; his arms coming around her waist. "That was amazing wasn't it?" smiling up at her.

"Absolutely," kissing him again. "You're not the only one with fantasies. But of course you already know that," winking at him. She adds, "You should see the book that Chloe gave me."

He looks at her curiously. "What book?"

She gives him a wicked smile as she remembers her bachelorette party...

_While the other girls were whooping it up and sticking dollar bills in the strippers g-string, Chloe and Lois are having a couple drinks and watching some of the other dancers._

_"Lois?"_

_"What Chloe?" turning to look at her._

_"I have one more present for you," pulling out a gift box wrapped in shiny blue paper with silver ribbons._

_Lois takes it from her. "You didn't have to do this?" looking curiously at her. "You've already done enough."_

_"Nonsense," she replies. "Go ahead. Open it," smiling at her._

_"Okay," pulling off the ribbon first, then tearing off the wrapping paper. She pulls apart the tissue paper and sees what's inside. "Wow," lifting the book from the box. "The Kama Sutra?" looking over at Chloe._

_"I thought that you and Clark could have a lot of fun with it," giving her a wink and a smile._

_Lois starts flipping through the pages; staring at the illustrations. Her eyes widen at one of them; blushing at the thought of her and Clark actually doing it._

_Chloe looks over at her. "Now that one is a lot of fun," pointing to the one Lois was looking at._

_Lois stares back at her; a surprised look on her face. "You've DONE that one?"_

_"Of course I have," smiling again at her. "I've done a lot of these," a wistful expression on her face. "Jimmy and I used to..." her voice trailing off._

_Lois puts down the book and takes Chloe's hand. "I'm sorry Chloe," she says._

_"It's okay," laying her other hand over Lois'. "I am so happy for you and Clark."_

_Lois smiles back at her. "You're the best friend and cousin I could have ever hoped for."_

_"You took the words right out of my mouth," she replies with a smile._

"So is there any chance that you brought the book with you?" Clark asks her.

"What do you think?" raising her eyebrows at him. She slides off him and leaves the bedroom; returning a minute later. He leans back against the pillows as she climbs back onto the bed; curling up next to him.

"Well let's see what we have here," taking the book from her and opening it. He stares at some of the illustrations. "Wow," shaking his head in astonishment. "I knew there were a lot of different positions, but I had no idea..." continuing to stare at them. "Wow," he repeats; flipping the pages. Then he stops at one particular one. "This is the one we just did," turning his head to gaze at Lois.

She looks down at the page; reading the name of it. "They call it 'The lazy doggie'," blushing a little.

He closes the book and lays it down on the bed; putting his arm around her. "I agree with Chloe," he says.

"About what?" looking curiously at him.

"That we're going to have a lot of fun with it," winking at her as he rolls on top of her again...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 1 (CONCLUSION)**

**Several hours later...**

"So which one was that again?" she asks him.

Clark picks up the book and takes a quick look. "That one was called 'Kaurma.' In English it's called 'The Tortoise,'" closing the book and setting it back down on the bedside table.

"I liked that one," lightly kissing him behind the ear. "What about you?" she whispers.

"I have to say that my favorite so far has to be the one called 'Dolita,'" he replies.

"Was that one called 'The Swing' in English?" her lips moving down his neck.

"Uh huh," closing his eyes as she kisses her way to the base of his throat.

"I have to agree with you on that one," she murmurs; her fingers gliding down his chest.

"I just love the way you touch me," his arms coming around her.

"Ditto," she replies; removing her lips from his neck and winking at him.

"You are sooo funny," he says in a slightly sarcastic tone. "You do remember what happened the last time you said 'ditto' - _don't you?_" raising one eyebrow at her.

"I remember. You threatened to spank me - _which_ you never did by the way," she replies with a smirk.

"I will do it. That's a promise," returning her smirk with one of his own.

"I'm just shaking in my stilettos Smallville," the smirk still on her face.

"Now I would just _LOVE _to see you wearing stilettos - and _nothing_ else," winking at her.

"In your dreams Smallville," folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright - you asked for it," promptly lifting her off his thighs and laying her across his lap; holding her down with one arm.

"You wouldn't!" turning her head to look up at him.

"Oh wouldn't I?" lightly smacking her on the ass.

"If I had known you were this kinky, I never would have married you," she snaps; struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"You know you love it," lowering his head to whisper in her ear. "You love it when I'm bold," continuing to spank her.

"No I don't," a pout on her face.

"Well what about the moment that changed our relationship forever? Or have you forgotten already?"

She looks up at him again. "Damn you Smallville," then turning her head away as she remembers that moment...

_She's standing next to her desk at the Daily Planet; reading a piece of paper when Clark suddenly walks up; stopping a few feet away from her._

_"Lois?"_

_She looks up when she hears the sound of his voice. "Did you hear? The brilliant brass over at KZXP have decided to go with someone else for their morning show," sounding upset._

_"Lois?" trying to talk to her._

_She doesn't hear him; continuing to talk. "After everything that happened. After Ollie and I almost got killed, guess who they decided to go with?" moving closer to him._

_Then she holds up a copy of the new poster featuring the woman he had the blind date with. "Apparently blondes test better with morning viewers," throwing the paper down on the desk and getting even more upset._

_"Lois," trying to get her attention._

_But she rambles on. "I'm sorry. I never should have tried out in the first place or dragged you there with me and I just..."_

_He grabs her by her upper arms and kisses her. Her eyes stay open for a split second; stunned by his bold move. Then her eyes close as he pulls her closer to him; his arms moving around her waist with his hands resting on her back. Her hand moves to caress his neck as they continue to kiss; their tongues gently caressing the insides of each other's mouths. As they kiss, all she could think of is how amazing it feels to have his lips on hers at last... _

"Umm," she sighs," remembering that kiss.

He stops what he's doing when he hears her sigh and looks curiously at her; turning her around so she's facing up. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about the night you kissed me," smiling up at him. "What made you decide to do it anyway? You never told me?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I wasn't planning on kissing you right then. I originally wanted to talk to you about what happened with Oliver. Then I was going to tell you that I had feelings for you and to ask you out on that second date."

"But that doesn't really answer my question," she says.

"I realized that actions speak louder than words, so I decided to show you how I felt about you," his fingers lightly caressing her cheek. "Besides, how else was I going to shut you up?" winking at her.

"You are sooo funny Smallville," echoing his earlier words as she pushes him down on the bed and straddles his thighs. "I think it's about time _you_ were punished."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" a smug expression on his face.

"Now now Smallville," her hand gliding down his chest. "You know me better than that," her fingers finding his nipples. He groans as they squeeze them. She lowers her head to whisper in his ear, "You should never mess with a Lane girl."

"Don't you mean 'Kent'?" a wide grin on his face.

"You really are a smart-ass aren't you?" frowning at him

He suddenly flips her over and straddles her thighs; pinning her arms down. "You better believe it," cocking his head slightly; raising his eyebrows at the same time.

"Hey!" once again trying to wiggle out of his hold on her. "You're the one that's supposed to be punished."

"I'm really not all that bad," acting all innocent. "You're the one who's really bad," lowering his head and taking her breast in his mouth. "But you taste really good," a smirk on his face as his tongue flicks her nipple.

"Ahh," moaning with pleasure as he continues to suckle at her breast; his hand teasing her other one. "You call this punishment?" she manages to gasp out between moans.

He lets it pop out of her mouth. "I'm just getting warmed up," he quips; returning to her breast as his hand slides down her body...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 **

**The next morning... **

Clark wakes up to find he's in bed alone. He lounges back against the pillows and looks around the room. "Lois?" he calls out. She pokes her head out from the bathroom at the sound of his voice. "Yes?"

He smiles at her and pats his lap as he gestures to her, "Come here," giving her his famous 'Kent' smile.

She smiles back at him and comes right over; straddling his lap and linking her hands around his neck. "Good morning," laying her lips on his.

"Good morning," he murmurs back as they continue to kiss; their tongues dancing around in each other's mouths. His arms come around her; pulling her flush against him. His hands glide down her bare back until they find her ass; cupping each cheek and gently squeezing them.

"Umm," she sighs; her eyes closing and her head tilting back when his lips leave hers and begin to leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck. Then she suddenly feels herself being lifted off his lap. She opens her eyes and looks down to see that he was positioning her over his shaft; lowering her all the way down onto him.

He looks lovingly into her eyes; his hands softly gliding up the sides of her body and not stopping until they reach her upper back. "Would you mind staying like this - just for a little while?" he whispers softly.

She shakes her head. "I don't mind," resting her head on his shoulder as he does the same; their cheeks resting softly against each others.

Both their eyes are closed as they cling tightly to one another. There are no words spoken; none are needed. The only sounds to be heard are the sounds of their own hearts beating together as one...

_**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling, do you feel my heart beating, do you understand, do you feel the same, am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame...**_

"Lois?" he says after a few minutes.

"Yes Clark?"

"I have a confession to make."

She lifts her head off his shoulder; opening her eyes to gaze at him. "About what?" she asks him.

He pauses for a moment. "Remember when we were about to make love for the first time and I told you that I wanted to take it slow because of my powers?"

"I remember," she replies. "What about it?"

"I had another reason for wanting to go slow that I never told you."

"You did?" a curious expression on her face.

"Uh huh," he says.

"Well what is it?" she asks him.

"Well..." hesitating again.

She continues to stare at him; wondering why he seems nervous all of a sudden. "Clark?"

"You see," he finally says, "I know that some women experience pain the first time they make love. And I didn't want you to have that experience. I wanted it to be wonderful for you. _That's_ the other reason why I wanted to take it slow."

Lois is speechless at his admission. She doesn't know what to say at first. But the earnest expression on his face makes her realize exactly what to say. "Then I have a confession for you too," she finally says.

"You do?" looking at her curiously. "What's yours?" he asks.

"Well," beginning to talk...

_"Everything looks fine Lois," the doctor tells her. "I'll send this PAP smear off to the lab, but I don't expect there to be any problems." She puts down her clip board. "Do you have any other questions or concerns?"_

_"I do have one question," Lois replies._

_"Okay," sitting down on the stool next to the table. "What is it?"_

_"Well as you know, I'm getting married in two months."_

_"I know," the doctor says. "You must be pretty excited."_

_"I am," smiling at the thought. "I can't wait to marry Clark. He's the one I've been waiting for all my life."_

_"I think it's wonderful you finally found your soul mate Lois. I'm very happy for you."_

_"Thank you," she says. "But back to my question."_

_"Of course," the doctor replies._

_"Anyway," Lois continues, "You know that I've never had sex before, and the thing is that my fiancé is...well...how should I put this..."_

_"Well endowed?" the doctor interjects._

_"Yes," Lois admits. "And I know that some women have pain the first time they experience intercourse. I don't want that to happen during my first time with Clark. He's a virgin too and I know he would blame himself if he hurt me. And I was wondering if there was something I could do to minimize any possible pain I might have."_

_"I see," a thoughtful expression on the doctors face. "Well I just did an internal exam on you and found that your hymen is already partially separated." Then she gets up from the stool and walks over to the counter; opening one of the drawers and taking out some papers. She walks back over and sits down on the stool again. "But if you're really concerned about it, there are some stretching exercises you can do," handing Lois several of the papers. _

_Lois looks them over, then looks up at the doctor. "They don't seem that hard to do," she remarks._

_"They're not," the doctor replies. "I would recommend that you start doing them right away. I wouldn't wait until the last minute." Then she adds, "Of course this doesn't guarantee that you won't feel any discomfort."_

_"I understand," she says. "Is this the only option?" she asks._

_"There is another one," the doctor replies. "It's a procedure where we would separate the hymen right here in the office. But I wouldn't recommend it in your case unless it was absolutely necessary."_

_"I see," looking through the papers again._

_"Is there anything else I can do for you?" the doctor asks her._

_"No," Lois replies. "I think you've answered all my questions," getting up._

_"Congratulations again on your upcoming marriage."_

_"Thank you doctor," smiling at her..._

Clark is now the one who's speechless. "You did that for me?" an astonished look on his face.

"I did it for us," she replies; touching his cheek with her fingers.

"Wow," gazing at her with such love. "Have I told you how much I love you today?" smiling at her.

"Not yet," smiling right back at him. "But you can show me."

"Show you how?" he asks her.

"By showing me the _real_ Clark Kent," she says very seductively.

"The _real _Clark Kent?" looking at her curiously. "You mean..."

"Yes," her hands moving to grip his waist. "I want 'Kal' to come out and play."

His eyes widen at her request. "I don't know about that," a worried look on his face.

"Why not?" she asks him. "If you're concerned about hurting me - don't be. You haven't yet."

"I know, but I've never completely let myself go with you before."

"Come on," lifting herself off him and wrapping her fingers around his shaft. "Show me."

"I don't think-" losing his train of thought when her hand squeezes him; closing his eyes as she applies firm pressure. "Uhh," he groans with pleasure; his head falling back against the pillows. "Well?" her other hand gently cupping his balls.

He opens his eyes and stares at her with an intensity that takes her off guard. "You want 'Kal'? You've got it," lifting her off him and sliding off the bed. He carries her to the nearest wall and forcefully pushes her up against it; lifting her up.

"Clark?" staring up at him wide-eyed.

"Call me 'Kal'," he growls; promptly slamming into her.

"Ahh," she moans loudly; closing her eyes as her legs wrap around his waist. He lifts her arms above her head and pins them to the wall as he thrusts into her; penetrating her deeply. "Oh Kal," she cries out with pleasure as he continues to plunder inside her; hitting her g-spot over and over again.

"Lois?"

"Yes?" her eyes still closed.

"Look at me."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'look at me,'" he tells her firmly. She opens her eyes and stares at him. "I want to see it on your face when I take you there," still thrusting inside her with an intensity that overwhelms her.

Then he uses his super speed; the vibrations against her aching inner walls driving her out of her mind. "KAL!" she screams out as she has the most intense orgasm she's ever had; her eyes rolling out of her head and her body convulsing like crazy off the wall.

He has his own orgasm a few seconds later; finally slowing down after giving her one final thrust. He carries her back to the bed; laying her down against the pillows. He pulls out of her and lays down next to her; propping himself on one elbow and gazing down at her closed eyes.

_**I believe it's meant to be, darling, I watch you when you are sleeping, you belong with me, do you feel the same, am I only dreaming, or is this burning an eternal flame...  
**_

She finally opens her eyes and notices him staring down at her. But before she could say anything he says, "I have to thank you Lois."

She stares curiously at him. "For what?"

"For helping me to finally let the real Clark Kent out. It feels so damn good," smiling down at her.

"Well it felt so damn good," smiling up at him. "Show me again," pulling him down onto her.

"It would be my pleasure," kissing his way down her stomach; his fingers stroking her ass. Then he inserts his head between her legs and begins to nibble all over her entrance; his tongue flicking at her clit and lightly sucking on it.

"Umm," she sighs as he laps up all her moisture. "Oh that feels sooo good," she murmurs as he continues to devour every inch of her; her fingers running through his soft wavy black hair. Then he slips two of his fingers and begins thrusting into her; penetrating her as deeply as he can.

"Feels good doesn't it?" he says; a slight smirk on his face as he watches the expressions of ecstasy spread across her face; her body shuddering beneath him when he adds the super speed.

"OH KAL!" she cries out as she has another intense orgasm; her back arching off the bed.

He removes his fingers and watches her as her body finally settles down. "Can Clark come back now?" he whispers in her ear.

She nods her head yes; unable to utter a single word.

"Good," he replies; gazing lovingly into her eyes as his fingers lightly stroke her body.

"Clark?" finally able to speak.

"Yes Lois?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"You're still hungry?" looking at her curiously.

She lightly punches him on the arm. "For actual food Smallville." She shakes her head at him. "You are one sick puppy."

"You wouldn't have me any other way," leaning forward to kiss her on the lips...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 (CONTINUED)**

"Are you almost ready Lois?" Clark calls out to her.

"Just about," she replies. He finishes getting dressed and sits down on the edge of the bed. Then she comes out of the bathroom; wearing shorts and a tank top with a long-sleeved shirt over it that's rolled up to the elbows.

He gives her an admiring look as she comes out and walks over to him. "Let's go. I'm starving."

He gets up; taking her hand. "Okay," smiling at her as they walk out the door.

A few minutes later, they arrive at the central pavilion - which overlooks the lagoon. They notice a few couples already having breakfast on the terrace. "There's a table," Clark points out.

They walk over to it. Clark pulls out her chair and she sits down. As he pushes her in she says, "You're such a gentleman," she remarks with a smile.

"There's a very good chance that I won't be one later," he whispers in her ear. "But in a really good way," softly kissing her before he sits down.

The waiter comes over with a couple menus; handing them over as he tells them the specials. He leaves after they've placed their orders. "It's so beautiful here isn't it?" Lois remarks; gazing into Clarks eyes.

"It is, but it's not as beautiful as you," taking her hand and softly kissing her fingertips.

"Umm," feeling a tingle as he continues.

"You like that don't you?" smiling at her. She nods yes. "if you like that, then you'll love this," taking one of her fingers in his mouth.

She squirms a little in her seat as he gently sucks on her finger; the tingle in her body becoming a little stronger. He slides his chair right next to her; still moving his mouth up and down on her finger. His other hand moves under the tablecloth and rests on her knee; slowly moving up her thigh. She moans softly; closing her eyes when his hand slides under the edge of her shorts and makes its way to her inner thigh. His fingers come across an obstacle however. "Lois?"

She opens her eyes. "Yes Clark?"

"I thought we agreed to go commando on this trip?" a slight hint of disappointment on his face.

"We did," she reassures him. "But I want to lay out on the beach and get some sun after breakfast. So what you're touching is my bathing suit," smiling back at him.

He smiles back at her. "Now that sounds like fun," winking at her.

Before she could reply, the waiter comes over. "Excuse me," the waiter addressing Clark and Lois, "Would you mind if another couple joined you at your table this morning? All the other tables are occupied."

"I don't mind," says Clark. "What about you Lois?" he asks her.

"I don't mind either," she replies.

"Thank you," the waiter says. "We really appreciate it," waving over a man and a woman who promptly come over. "I'd like you to meet Roy and Judy Wilson. They're on their honeymoon too."

Clark and Lois both stand up. "I'm Clark Kent and this is my wife Lois Lane-Kent," he says. They all shake hands and sit down.

"Your breakfasts should be ready in about ten minutes," the waiter says with a smile; then turns around and walks away.

"So you're on your honeymoon too?" Judy asks Lois.

"That's right. We just got married on Valentine's Day," she replies; taking Clarks hand. "What about you?" she asks her.

"We got married on Valentine's Day too," she says; smiling at her husband. "We had a small wedding with just family and close friends. We didn't need a large wedding."

"We felt exactly the same," says Clark; turning to Lois. "Right Lois?"

"That's right," smiling back at him. "We pretty much had decided on that from the moment we got engaged. And we were lucky that everyone we invited was able to come."

"Same here," says Roy. "I was lucky that I was able to get two weeks off from my job," he remarks.

"What is it you do?" Clark asks him.

"I'm a volleyball coach for Beverly Hills High School," He replies.

"That sounds like fun," Clark remarks while taking a sip of his juice.

"It is fun. I really enjoy what I do," he says.

"And what do you do?"Lois asks Judy.

"I'm a history teacher at the same school as Roy," she replies. "We actually met at a volleyball tournament," smiling again at her husband. "He went to spike the ball and hit it at a wrong angle. Well I was sitting in the stands and it came right at me and hit me in the head. He rushed over to see if I was okay. He stared into my eyes and that was it. I was a goner. I just knew he was the one."

"I knew when I first spotted her in the stands. And to this day she thinks I deliberately hit it at the wrong angle - just to get her attention. But that's not the case. It was just a happy coincidence," taking her hand and briefly kissing it.

"So what do you two do for a living?" Roy asks them as he's cutting up a piece of fruit.

"We're both reporters for the _Daily Planet_," Lois replies.

"Really? That sounds exciting," Judy remarks.

"Well not every day is exciting, but just the possibility of it is enough for me," Clark replies; biting into a banana.

"Is that how you met?" he asks him.

"No..." Clark replies; hesitating for a moment while glancing at Lois. "We knew each other for a long time before we even started dating. He turns to Lois. "Why don't you tell them the story?"

"You sure?" she asks him.

"Sure," he replies. "They told us their 'how we met' story. It's only fair that we tell them ours," winking at her.

"Alright," she says. "It really is an interesting story," beginning to talk...

_The lightning strikes her car; causing it to veer off the road and into a corn field. As soon as the car comes to a stop and the lightning storm subsides, she spots a naked man lying on the ground. _

_"Oh my God," she utters. Then he stands up; his back to her. "Are...are you okay?" When he doesn't say anything, she asks him, "What's your name?"_

_He doesn't turn around when he says, "I don't know."_

_"I need to get you to a hospital."_

_"I am fine," still not turning around._

_"You've just been hit by lightning, you're stark naked and uh you don't even remember your own name. You have a fairly loose definition of fine." That's when he turns around._

_"Look at his face," she mutters under her breath. "I have a blanket in the trunk. Don't move. I'll be right back," turning away and walking back towards her car._

_"Wait," calling out to her. She turns back around to look at him. "Who are you?" he asks_

_"Lois," she replies. "Lois Lane."_

"So you were naked when you met? That must have been some view," giving Clark an admiring look; who's face reddens slightly.

"He also had amnesia. He doesn't remember most of that night," Lois remarks. "But that's a night I'll never forget," lightly kissing him on the cheek.

The waiter comes over with their breakfast orders. For the next thirty minutes they eat and chat like old friends. "This has been fun," says Judy.

"I know I enjoyed it," Lois says with a smile.

"I hate to break this up, but Judy and I are going snorkeling this morning so we have to get ready."

"That's right," getting up from her chair. "I've been looking forward to it," standing next to her husband. "So what are you two doing today?"

Clark and Lois also get up from their chairs. "We're just going to relax on the beach and get some sun today. But we definitely want to go diving and maybe snorkeling later in the week," Lois tells them.

"Well in case we don't see you again, have a wonderful honeymoon and a long and happy marriage," Judy says; giving Lois a brief hug.

"You too," Clark replies; shaking Roy's hand.

"Bye," they both say at the same time; waving to them as they walk away. Then Clark stands behind Lois and puts his arms around her waist; nuzzling her neck. "Let's go back to our villa and get that sun you were talking about," softly kissing her. "I want to see you in that bikini," pausing for a moment, "or maybe less," whispering in her ear.

"Umm," tilting her head back and looking up at him. "Okay," she says with a smile. He lets go of her waist and takes her hand; leading her away from the table and back towards the beach...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 (CONTINUED)**

"That breakfast was delicious," Lois remarks as they enter their villa.

"It sure was," he replies with a smile as he picks up his suitcase. "I'm going to put my bathing suit on and I'll meet you outside," opening it.

"Alright," gathering up the beach towels and sunscreen. She steps outside and finds a spot; spreading out the towels. She remembers that she forgot something; smiling to herself as she goes back inside and picks up the book Chloe gave her. As she's about to walk through the doorway, she feels a draft on her legs. She looks up to see Clark already outside.

"What took you so long?" chuckling a little as she makes her way over to where he is.

"Very funny Smallville," she retorts somewhat sarcastically. "Doesn't that joke ever get old?" pulling off her tank top.

"Nope," a big grin on his face. He watches as she unzips her shorts. She looks up at him and notices him gazing at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asks; pulling off the shorts.

"I'm checking out my wife. I do have the right to do that you know," winking at her.

"As long as I'm the only woman you check out," walking right up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"You can count on that," his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her again.

"Umm," she sighs. "When did you become such a great kisser?"

"Actually, I think it started with Chloe," he says; looking down at her.

"Chloe?" looking curiously at him.

Now he's the one who looks curiously at her. "I told you that story – didn't I?" he asks her.

"What story?" her hands on her hips.

He sits down on one of the towels and pats the towel next to him. She sits down; her arms around her knees. "Are you sure I didn't tell you?" he asks her once again.

"I'm positive," she replies. "Go ahead. Tell me the story."

"Okay," beginning to talk…

_"Wow, sweet set-up Clark," Chloe says to him as she starts looking around the loft. "Spend your nights spying on any unsuspecting neighbors," noticing the telescope pointed towards the window, then continues to look at all the books._

_"No I like," pausing briefly to change the telescopes position, "looking at the stars."_

_"I guess you truly are a gentlemen farmer," she chuckles. "Emerson and Thoreau have nothing on you." He can't help but smile at her. Then she says, "I spend way too much of my time reading," a wistful look on her face._

_"Actually," Clark begins to say, "I love reading." He goes on to say, "I don't have that much time to make a lot of friends. My dad keeps me pretty busy with chores."_

_Then Chloe says, "My mom left me when I was really young. After that...I was afraid to make friends...because I just thought that they'd all end up leaving too, pausing for a moment. "So I buried my nose in books. Although I think I lost one of my favorites when we moved. Tales of the weird and unexplained," turning to the window. "Although something tells me I won't find much of the weird and unexplained here in Norman Rockwell's neighborhood; her back to Clark._

_Clark super speeds away and returns. "Smallville's more than just dairy cows. We have a pretty good public library," She turns around and sees the book on the table and walks over to him; kissing him._

_"What was that for?" he asks her; a puzzled look on his face._

_"I know you've been thinking about it all day. So I figured we'd just get it out of the way and be friends," she says with a smile._

"So your first kiss was with Chloe huh? Well at least it was with someone you care about," smiling at him.

"It's funny you say that. Lana once told me something like that."

"She did huh?"

"Yep," he replies.

"Did she ever tell you why she couldn't make it to the wedding?" she asks him.

He's quiet for a moment – then he finally says, "I never invited her," he admits.

"You didn't invite her," she states. "Well I must say that surprises me. Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to tell you this because I thought you'd get mad but…" hesitating for a minute. "The last time she came to town, she tried to…well…"

"She made a pass at you?" her eyes narrowing at him.

"Uh huh," he replies.

"Did she know we were engaged?"

"I made it quite clear that it was over between us and had been for some time. I told her that I was in love with you and had already asked you to marry me," shaking his head. "Then she walks up to me on the pretext to congratulate me but instead tries to kiss me. I pushed her away and told her that I didn't love her any more. She wasn't too happy about that. Then I walked away from her and…well…that's it," finishing the story. "That's why I never invited her."

She leans over and gives him a kiss on the lips. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she says after she pulls her lips away; gazing into his eyes.

"I have an idea," smiling back at her.

She picks up the bottle of sunscreen and hands it to him. "Would you rub some on my back?" her eyebrows raised.

"I'd love to," his eyes twinkling. She turns her back to him as he's opening the bottle. But he has other ideas. He puts the bottle down and brushes her hair to the side; untying the top of her bikini.

"Why aren't you…" her voice trailing off as she feels the softness of his lips on her shoulders. "Umm," she sighs as his lips make their way up her neck; his hands resting on her waist. Then they begin to make their way to her breasts; cupping them and gently beginning to massage them. "Oh Clark," she moans softly as his fingers tease her nipples.

"You like that don't you," whispering in her ear.

"Oh yes," her head falling back against his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Have I told you about my problem?" whispering in her ear as he lays her down on the towel; lying down on his side next to her.

"What problem is that?" she asks; her eyes still closed.

"My problem is," slipping his fingers inside the front of her bikini bottom, "I need to make love to my wife as often as possible," his thumb gently pressing against her clit. "So how should I solve this little problem?" his fingers fluttering through the soft hairs of her entrance.

"Well..." pausing for a moment, "What you're doing right now is a pretty good start," she whispers.

"Alright," he says, "What about if I do this?" inserting one finger inside her and sliding it in and out of her.

"Umm," she moans softly as he adds another finger, then moans louder when he adds a third one.

"I just love how wet you are," he whispers in her ear as his fingers continue to move inside of her. After a few minutes he says, "I also have a secret," his tongue gliding around the edge of her earlobe.

"Really?" she sighs as his fingers continue to thrust inside her; hitting her aching insides.

"Want to know what it is?"

"Oh yes," she moans again as his fingers start to speed up.

"I named it," he says.

Her eyes pop open. "You named what?" a puzzled expression on her face.

"I'll tell you if you say the word," he replies.

"Huh? What word?"

"The 'P' word," he replies; a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh," finally getting it.

"So say it," pulling out his fingers.

"But you also have to say the actual word - NOT 'Clark Jr.'" she replies with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"I see," also pretending to think about it. "Deal," he says with a smile. Then he says, "You go first. What do you want me to do to you?" his lips lowering to her stomach and beginning to kiss his way down.

"I want you to kiss me..." hesitating for a moment.

"Where? Where do you want me to kiss you?" his fingers sliding again into her bikini bottom and pulling it down; not stopping until he reaches her ankles and completely pulling it off. Then he nudges her legs open and lays down in between; his lips now on her inner thighs and his fingers gently gripping her ass.

"I want you to kiss me on my..." hesitating again.

"On your what Lois? Say it. Say it," he repeats; his fingers gripping her ass a little harder.

"I want you to kiss me on my pussy," she finally gasps out.

"I see," removing his lips for a moment.

"Now you have to tell me what you named it," she replies.

"Well a promise is a promise so..." his voice trailing off.

"So tell me," starting to get a little impatient. "What did you name my...pussy?" she asks him.

He smiles back at her; lowering his lips again as he says, "I named it..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 (CONTINUED)**

He's about to tell her when suddenly his head pops up. He abruptly gets up and stares out into the distance; a frown on his face.

"What is it Clark?" standing up and taking his arm. He looks over at her and she knows. "Go Clark. You're needed," kissing him on his cheek.

"Lois..." he begins to say.

But she interrupts him. "I'll be right here," she says. "I'm not going anywhere. You do what you have to do. Now go" pushing him in the direction of the villa.

He turns his head for a second and looks over at her; giving her a smile as he super speeds into the villa. Then a second later she feels a breeze caress her bare skin as she watches him take off into the clear blue sky. She smiles to herself as she sits back down on the blanket. She applies the sunscreen and lies down; putting her sunglasses on.

Then she swears to herself; bolting up suddenly and whipping off her sunglasses. She stares into the sky; realizing that he didn't tell her what he named it. Then she remembers another time when he took off and didn't tell her something...

_"I'm a little nervous about this dinner," she tells Chloe._

_"Why Lo?" looking at her curiously._

_"I've never cooked Thanksgiving dinner before. That's why," she retorts._

_"Well it's not as if you're doing it all by yourself. You have Clark to help you."_

_"Help with what?" Clark says; coming into the kitchen. _

_"Thanksgiving dinner," Chloe replies as Clark walks over to Lois and gives her a kiss._

_Clark smiles at her. "Speaking of Thanksgiving dinner, there's something I should tell you," he says; a little nervously._

_"What is it Clark?" Lois asks him; not liking the tone of his voice._

_"I kind of invited someone to join us for dinner," he replies._

_She frowns a little. "Who exactly did you invite anyway?"_

_"Well..." his voice trailing off._

_She stand up and puts her hands on her hips. "WHO exactly did you invite Clark Kent?"_

_He's about to answer her when he suddenly cocks his ears and listens intently. "I have to go," he says; super speeding away._

_Both Lois and Chloe's hair blows around them as he takes off. "Do you ever get used to that?" Lois asks Chloe._

_"Nope," Chloe replies; shrugging her shoulders._

_Lois looks over at Chloe. "You know, he left without telling me who he invited. Do you have any idea who it is?"_

_"I have no idea Lo," she says; picking up the cookbook that's laying on the table and reading it._

_The phone rings. "I better get that," Lois says; getting up from the chair and walking over to the phone. She picks it up. "Hello? Hi Mrs. K," a smile on her face. "What? No he didn't tell me," a frown replacing the smile. "Alright Mrs. K. See you then. Bye," hanging up the phone._

_"So what did she say?" asks Chloe; putting the cookbook back down._

_"She said she's looking forward to meeting her future in-law," a frown still on her face._

_"You mean she invited..."_

_"Yep. Apparently Clark invited my father without telling me."_

_"But isn't that a good thing?" Chloe asks her. "After all, he is supposed to walk you down the aisle when you marry Clark isn't he?"_

_"I know Chloe. But Clark should have told me."_

_"I'm sure that's what he wanted to tell you before he took off," Chloe says. "So I wouldn't be mad."_

_"Mad about what?" Clark returning._

_"Mad about you," Chloe replies quickly; winking at Lois._

Lois lifts off her sunglasses when she feels a kiss on her cheek. "Miss me?" Clark asks her; smiling down at her.

"Very much," smiling up at him and watching as he slips off his bathing suit and lies down next to her. "So did everything go okay?" she asks him.

"Everything's fine," he replies; his fingers softly stroking her arm.

"So you took off without telling me what you named it," she gently scolds him.

"I know," his finger moving down to her stomach. "It's just killing you what I named it isn't it?" a wicked grin on his face.

"Come on Smallville," her fist reaching up to punch him in the arm.

He grabs her forearm before she could do it. "I will have none of that Mrs. Kent," pinning both her arms above her head and rolling on top of her.

"You're lucky that you're so damn sexy Smallville," she retorts.

He continues to smile down at her. "So where was I?" ignoring her comment as he lowers his lips down to her stomach. "Oh yeah. I was just about to get up close and personal again with little Lanie."

"Little Lanie? That's what you called it?" staring up at him.

"Oh yeah," he says again; his lips finding their way to her inner thighs. "Little Lanie is just so..." his voice trailing off.

"So...what?" she asks him; beginning to moan softly as his tongue begins to lick her up and down.

"So...yummy," he replies; one of his fingers sliding into her.

"Oh yeah," she moans a little louder; closing her eyes as he continues his pleasurable activity_._

"Yep," he says. "I sure do love little Lanie," he murmurs...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 (CONTINUED)**

**Later that afternoon...**

"I think I've had enough sun for today," standing up and looking down at Clark. "I'm going to cool off and take a shower," turning away from him and walking back into the villa. She's half way between the living area and the bathroom when she feels a breeze caress her skin. She turns around and sees Clark standing in the living room.

She casually strolls over to the bathroom; stopping in front of the open door. Then she turns around and faces Clark; who's still in the living room. She unties her bikini top and drops it on the floor. Then she pushes the bikini bottoms down. Clarks eyes widen as it too falls down to the floor.

"What are you waiting for Smallville?" she says teasingly; taking a few steps backwards into the bathroom.

A big smile appears on his face as he pulls off his swimsuit; rushing in after her. "You didn't think I was going to let you shower by yourself now did you?" pulling her into his arms.

"You are so predictable," she quips.

"I am not," he retorts.

"I KNEW you'd follow me in here," looking up at him.

"I still deny it," he tells her; lifting her up and setting her down in the shower. Then he turns the warm water on and steps inside as well.

She leans back against the back of the shower. "Prove it," her eyes daring him.

He looks curiously at her. "Okay Mrs. Kent. You asked for it."

"Oh I'm really scared," pretending to shiver.

He frowns for a moment, then gets a mischievous grin on his face.

"What's with the smile?" she asks him; knowing full well that he's up to something.

He takes a few steps; now standing right in front of her. "You should know better than to dare a Kent," winking at her. Then he rests his hands on her waist.

She's pretty confident as to what he'll be doing next. But then he does something she doesn't expect. He turns her around so that she's facing the wall.

"What the..." starting to turn her head.

"Don't even think of turning your head," his hands still on her waist with his mouth whispering in her ear. "You're in for a real treat," softly kissing her on her neck. "Ummm," kissing his way down.

She starts to open her mouth to say something, but he reaches up to lay one of his fingers on her mouth. "Shush," he whispers; slowly kneeling down in back of her.

He continues to kiss her down her back. She gasps as his hands glide down from her waist to caress her backside. "You have such a sexy ass," his lips having reached the small of her back.

"Since when do you talk like that?" she manages to gasp out.

"You just bring it out in me," he remarks as his tongue glides down even further.

"Ahh," she moans as he glides his tongue back up and back down again.

"NOW who's predictable?" he growls; his fingers spreading her legs a little wider.

"Ohh," she gasps out again as his lips move down to kiss her inner thighs.

"Like that huh?" he murmurs. Then he turns her around so that she's facing him. "I just can't get enough of little Lanie," slipping his tongue inside her.

"Uh huh," she sighs; closing her eyes as he continues to pleasure her. The softness of his lips combined with the warm water caressing her skin makes her feel all tingly.

"Feeling tingly yet?" he whispers.

"Oh yes," she replies. "But you always make me feel tingly."

"Good answer," he remarks; kissing her up her body as he stands up. "You make me feel tingly all the time too," one of his hands resting on her waist and the other one slipping back and forth between her legs. "Do you remember that one time when I came to your apartment and it turned out you were in the shower?" whispering in her ear as he kisses her neck; recalling that night...

_"Lois?" he calls out; walking into the apartment when she didn't answer the door. "Lois?" he calls out again; closing the door behind him. He looks around, but doesn't see her. He wonders where she is. He walks down the hall and tentatively knocks on the bedroom door; calling her name again. When she doesn't answer, he slowly opens the door and peaks his head in. But he doesn't see her._

_He shakes his head; wondering where she is. Then he hears running water in the shower. He knocks on the bathroom door when it suddenly opens. His eyes bulge when their eyes lock. She stares at him in shock when she sees him. She rushes back into the bathroom; closing the door between them._

_He stands there in shock. He couldn't believe that he just saw Lois naked. Then she comes back out wearing a towel. "What are you doing here?" walking past him holding a bath brush in one hand._

_"Lois I've been calling, knocking on the door. How long have you been in there?" following right behind her._

_"About an hour and a half," she replies; not turning around._

_"What?" he says._

_"Hey," turning around, "You weren't just in my bathroom were you?"_

_"Lois, I just walked in the apartment," he replies._

_"Well that's weird because I could have sworn somebody was in there watching me," looking at him._

_"Graham," he says; a concerned look on his face._

_She stares at him incredulously. "You're blaming Graham? That's pathetic."_

_"Lois if you see him, you have to stay away," trying to warn her._

_"Why is it that you feel the need to lob a grenade at every guy that I date?" she asks him._

_He stops talking. "Quiet." A moment later he says, "He's here," taking off and leaving her standing there..._

"What does that night have to do with being tingly?" Lois asks him.

"Well..." he begins to say; blushing a little.

She stares at him with surprise. "Were you...tingly?"

He nods at her; unable to look her in the eye. "I never admitted this to anybody - but for a long time after that I had dreams about that night," finally looking up at her. "I've even had fantasies about what I would do different," a bashful look on his face.

She stares at him for a moment, then the beginning of a smile appears on her face. "I guess that makes two of us," the smile becoming bigger.

Now he's the one with the surprised look. "YOU'VE had dreams about that night?"

"Uh huh," winking at him. "One time I had a fantasy about you pulling the towel off me and..."

"And?" smiling down at her.

"Well, let's just say that in the fantasy, you did what you were just doing to me," winking again at him.

"I did huh?" his hand caressing her cheek. "What else happened in this fantasy of yours?"

"You really want to know?" she says coyly.

"Absolutely," he replies. "Maybe I could make the rest of the fantasy come true," pulling her closer to him.

She pulls away from him and shuts off the water. "Come with me," taking his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: THE HONEYMOON - DAY 2 (CONCLUSION)**

Clark is surprised when she walks right past the bedroom. "I thought we were going..."

"Not in my fantasy," she replies without turning her head; not stopping until they reach the living room couch. Then she turns around to face him. "This is where the fantasy continued," her free hand reaching up to stroke his nipples.

"Umm," closing his eyes as she continues caressing them. "I love it when you do that," he whispers.

She reaches up to softly kiss his lips. "You need to open your eyes for this part," she whispers after she pulls her lips away.

He opens his eyes to gaze back at her. "So what happens next in this fantasy of yours?" his eyebrow cocked.

"Well...you need to kneel down first," indicating the floor in front of the couch.

"Okay," beginning to kneel down.

"But NOT facing the couch," she adds; a smirk on her face.

He furrows his eyebrows in puzzlement. "Then where..." he begins to ask. His question is answered when she sits down on the coffee table. "I see," a thoughtful look on his face. He finally kneels down in front of the coffee table. "So now what?"

"Well..." blushing a little. "This is when you pulled off the towel. But since I don't have a towel on now, we'll just skip that step," the smirk returning to her face.

"Can I guess what the next step was?" a smirk on his own face.

"Be my guest, Mr. Kent," a smug expression replacing the smirk.

He grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to the edge, then lifts her legs and hooks her knees over his shoulders; prompting her to throw her arms behind her. She rests her hands on the table and looks up at him in surprise. "Good guess," she quips.

"I figured as much," lowering his lips to her stomach first; his tongue licking it with long, slow strokes.

She writhes slightly as his tongue makes its way down to the soft hairs of her entrance; his warm breath caressing the wetness. "I love it when you're wet for me," he murmurs as he takes his time in lapping up every drop.

"Ahh," she moans as his lips continue to pleasure her. Then his lips find her clit and envelops it; gently beginning to suck on it. "Oh," she moans even louder when he sucks on it a little harder. Her head tilts back; her eyes closing at the tingling sensations his lips are bringing her.

His fingers grip her ass and continues to pleasure her; her ankles crossed behind his neck. "Open your eyes, Lois," he commands her. "I want to look into your eyes as you cum for me."

She opens her eyes at the sound of his voice. They're hazy with desire as he speeds up his activity; his eyes fixed on hers. Her clit is twitching beneath his soft lips as he continues. Then it hits; her body beginning to convulse as she has yet another mind-blowing orgasm. "AHH!" she cries out and collapses onto the table.

It pleases him to see the look of ecstasy on her face as she climaxes. He removes his lips and lowers her legs to the floor; pulling her up to a sitting position. "So was that your fantasy?" he asks her.

She opens her eyes. "Oh, yeah," smiling back at him; her hands now resting on his shoulders.

"So what happened next?" his lips finding her neck.

"Umm," sighing a little. "That's when Clark Jr. found little Lanie," she whispers. "Will he find her again?"

"Absolutely," pulling back a little, then lifting her off the coffee table; her legs wrapping around his waist as he stands up. "So was there any particular place where Clark Jr. found little Lanie?"

"Oh yes," she replies. "He found her on the kitchen table actually," winking at him.

"Well since we don't have a kitchen table, I guess we'll just have to improvise," making his way over to the dining room table and setting her down close to the edge of it.

She lays back on the table and throws her arms above her head; grabbing onto the edge. She looks up at him curiously. "What ARE you waiting for?" she asks.

He lays a finger over his lips; a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hum," muttering to himself. He then looks over at her. "There's something missing."

She promptly sits up. "I can assure you that nothing is missing."

"Oh yes there is," walking away from the table. "Where are you going?" she calls out to him.

"I'll be right back," he replies; not turning around and disappearing into the bedroom. While he's gone, she lays back on the table; closing her eyes and thinking about the last time he told her something was missing...

_"Can I open my eyes now?" she asks._

_"NOW you can open your eyes," hearing his reply._

_She opens her eyes to see a table set for two in the middle of the fortress. She can't believe how romantic the fortress looks at that moment. There's candles lit all around the room; soft music playing in the background. "This is so beautiful," marveling at the way the candlelight reflects off the crystal pillars._

_"Happy birthday, Lois," coming over to her and slipping his arms around her waist, then softly kissing her lips._

_"Umm," sighing as they continue to kiss. Then she whispers, "Thank you, Smallville," her fingers reaching up to caress his cheek._

_He smiles back at her; picking up her hands and softly kissing her fingertips. Then he looks down at her wrist; a slight frown on his face. "Something's missing," he remarks._

_She looks at him curiously. "What could possibly be missing?"_

_Then he smiles again. "This," pulling out a box from his pocket. "It's your birthday present," handing it to her._

_"I just LOVE presents," tearing open the wrapping paper and lifting the lid. She parts the tissue paper and looks inside._

_"I hope you like it," reaching into the box. "I know it's not something you normally wear, but you're the only one I've ever wanted to give this to," taking her wrist. "There is a story behind it, but I'll tell you about it at another time."_

_"Alright," she says; looking down as he slips the bracelet on her wrist._

_"There," stepping back but still holding her wrist. "It looks like it was made just for you," smiling at her. _

_"I love it," admiring the aquamarine stone setting. "I will wear it because you gave it to me," cupping his face with her hands. "I love you, Clark Kent," softly kissing his lips._

_"I love you, Lois Lane," kissing her back..._

Lois still had her eyes closed when she felt something being wrapped around both her wrists. She opens them and stares up at Clark. "What the hell?" trying in vain to sit up. She cranes her neck and finds herself tied down to the table. "Clark Joseph Kent!" her eyes narrowing at him.

He smiles down at her. "I told you something was missing," a smirk on his face.

"I can't believe you just tied me down to the table," a frown on her face.

"That's right," his finger softly gliding between her breasts.

"You are SO going to pay for this," glaring at him.

"Maybe so - but I assure you that you'll enjoy every moment of my fantasy," lowering his head and taking her breast in his mouth.

"Uhhh," she moans softly as his teeth gently graze her nipple; his hand pinching her other one.

"Told you," continuing to suckle from her breast. "Umm," he moans. "You taste so delicious," he murmurs. Then he lifts her legs up and wraps them around his waist; his arousal barely grazing her entrance. "You'll enjoy this even more," he says teasingly as he slowly pushes forward until he's buried completely inside her.

"Ahh," she moans louder as he begins to move in and out of her at a slow yet steady place. He wraps his arms around her and continues to pleasure her breasts. Her back arches; her eyes closing as he begins to speed up his thrusts. "More," she cries out.

"You want more? I'll give you more," thrusting deeply inside her and hitting her aching inner walls.

She continues to moan loudly as his arousal hits her g-spot over and over again. "AH, CLARK!" she screams out as her orgasm finally hits; her eyes bulging out of their sockets and her body convulsing beneath him.

He holds her tightly as she shakes within his arms; softly kissing her as she finally begins to settle down. He only needs a few more thrusts to have his own release; his own body shaking. He lays down on top of her; his head resting on her chest. "Umm," sighing and closing his eyes.

"Umm," she sighs as well; kissing the top of his head. Then she says, "Smallville?"

He lifts up his head to gaze at her. "Yes Lois?"

"Will you please untie me now?"

He smiles back at her. "I'm not finished with you yet," the smirk returning to his face.

"What do you mean you're not finished with me yet?" her eyes widening in shock.

"That was the main entree," he replies. "I haven't had dessert yet," winking at her...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: THE HONEYMOON - DAYS 3 AND 4 **

_What do you mean you're not finished with me yet?" her eyes widening in shock._

_"That was the main entree," he replies. "I haven't had dessert yet," winking at her..._

**The next morning: Day 3**

"I have to say that the dessert I had last night was THE most delicious I've ever had," softly kissing the back of her neck.

"It was, huh?" turning around in his arms to gaze up at him.

"It sure was," pressing his lips softly against hers. "I just love to nibble on little Lanie," he murmurs.

"I still can't believe you actually poured champagne on me," she remarks.

"Like I said, it was delicious," a slight smirk on his face. "You know, I think that's how I want to taste champagne from now on," his lips moving down to her neck.

"Umm," her eyes closing as his lips move down to the base of her throat. "You know," she says, "I really would like to get out and do some stuff today," she murmurs.

"Such as?" his lips moving in between her breasts.

She sighs as his mouth envelops her nipple and begins to suck on it. "I was thinking of...umm...maybe some sailing, or fishing, maybe some scuba diving?" her head falling back on the pillow.

He lets go of her breast. "You really want to go - don't you?" looking curiously at her.

She nods yes. "Don't you think it would be fun?"

"I guess so," shrugging his shoulders.

She pushes him off her and crawls on top of him; straddling his thighs. "I'll make it worth your time. When we come back, we could relax by having ourselves a very, very romantic bubble bath. How does that sound?" leaning forward to softly kiss the side of his neck.

"Well, when you put it that way..." his voice drifting off as she lightly traces the edge of his earlobe with her tongue.

"I thought you'd see it my way," she murmurs. "And maybe tonight I just might let you do something to me that I know you've wanted to do for some time now," lightly sucking his earlobe.

"Umm," he sighs; closing his eyes as her lips leave a trail of soft kisses along his jaw line. "Is it what I think it is?" he whispers.

"Oh yes," she murmurs; her lips moving down his neck.

"Will I also get to explore little Lanie again?" opening his eyes to look down at her.

She looks up for a brief second. "You better believe it," continuing her way down to his chest. "In fact, there's also a very good chance of you exploring the Lane-Kent peaks," winking at him.

"I don't want to wait," suddenly flipping her onto her back. "I want to do some exploring right now - and I think I'll start with the Lane peak first," lowering his mouth onto her breast...

**Later that afternoon...**

"Now that was fun," Lois remarks as they enter their villa. She kicks off her sneakers and plops down on the couch.

"I still don't know how you managed to reel in that huge tuna," Clark says as he sits down next to her.

"It's because of the muscles in my arms," making a fist and flexing her arm. "See?" a smug expression on her face.

"If you say so," he remarks; rolling his eyes.

They sit there for a few minutes in silence. "So what do you want to do next?" turning her head to look over at him.

"How about we have a nice dinner, then go for a moonlight swim?" he replies; pulling her closer to him. "Then maybe afterwards we could make love on the beach in front of a roaring fire," softly kissing her lips.

"What about the bubble bath?" she murmurs; opening her eyes after their lips pull apart.

"Would you mind if we did that tomorrow night?" cocking his eyebrows.

"I don't mind, but that means that the 'thing' I'll do for you will have to wait until tomorrow too," she replies.

"I'm a very patient man. I think I could wait one night," kissing her again.

"Okay then," smiling back at him. She gets up and starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asks; catching up with her outside the bathroom.

"I need to take a shower first," she replies. "Sorry you can't join me," winking at him as she opens the door.

"Why not?" a frown on his face.

"Because if you come in with me now, we'll never get to that dinner."

"Is there anything wrong with that?" still sporting the frown.

"No," she says. "But I'm hungry. Unlike you, I need food to sustain me," gently pushing him away and stepping into the bathroom.

"At least leave me some hot water," he retorts; the door closing in his face.

"Don't hold your breath, Smallville," she calls out from inside the bathroom.

He goes back into the living room and plops down on the couch; thinking how much he would just love to walk in on her. Then he remembers the first time when she walked in on him in the shower...

_"Nothing like a little North by Northwest action to get the blood pumping, huh?" He's startled to hear her voice. He takes a peak through the shower curtain and sees Lois drying her hair and wearing only a shirt. His eyes linger on her legs for a brief moment before he abruptly pulls the shower curtains closed._

_"We usually take turns in the bathroom," he says somewhat nervously._

_"Oh, don't start with me, Smallville," she replies. "You're the one taking the marathon shower. Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of Clark Jr."_

_Clark would swear that she probably had a smirk on her face when she mentioned Clark Jr. But he would never know for sure. "My parents had to miss the whole Woodstock phase. Besides, they freaked out the last time they caught me in a co-ed situation."_

_"Last time?" _

_He pokes his head out to make sure she wasn't looking at him, then reaches out to grab a towel off a rack that's hanging on the wall just outside the shower. "So the Eagle Scout does have a few secrets in the closet," looking over her shoulder and watching as Clark steps out of the shower; a towel wrapped around him._

_"Just forget it, alright?" a annoyed look on his face. He comes towards her and finally notices what she's wearing. "That's my shirt!" he exclaims._

_"It was the only thing I could find that was clean," she replies. He starts to go by her, but she blocks his path. "Hey, let's keep this morning's game of chopper tag a secret, okay?"_

_"Right, because I'm the one who can't keep my mouth shut," he retorts as he opens the bathroom door. He's startled to see his mother standing there holding a pile of towels in her arms. "Mom," he says._

_"Hi," she replies. _

_"You're home," he says._

_She smiles back at him, but then her eyes bulge when Lois stands behind him. "Hi, Mrs. Kent," a big smile on her face..._

He gets up from the couch and walks over to the bathroom. "Are you done yet?" he calls out just as the door opens and she steps out; wearing only a towel. His eyes linger on the spot where the towel is fastened.

"Get your mind out of the gutter there, Smallville," she replies; lightly punching him on the upper arm, then walking towards the bedroom.

"It's your fault for being so damn sexy," he retorts.

She turns around; a mischievous grin on her face. "Sexy, huh?" His eyes widen as the towel drops to the floor. He starts to walk towards her, but she puts her hand up. "Come no further," she quips; taking a few steps back.

"You are such a tease," a slight frown on his face.

"You love that about me," her eyes twinkling. "By the way," she adds, "I might have used up all the hot water. _Sor-ry_," a smirk on her face.

"That's not a problem," he replies.

She looks a little puzzled. "It's not?"

He shakes his head. "Nope," he says. "I think I'll be needing some cold water right about now," winking at her as he walks away.

"Ha," she snorts. "Cold doesn't even bother you," she calls out as she hears the bathroom door slam...

**Later that evening...**

"That dinner was delicious," Clark says; holding hands with Lois as they're walking on the beach towards their villa. "I've never had mahi-mahi before."

"I know," she replies. "That tuna was delicious too," she says, just as they arrive in front of their villa. They stand there for a moment; gazing at each other. "So," letting go of her hand and laying it on his chest, "How about that moonlight swim?" smiling up at him as she steps back.

He watches as she undresses; a smile on his face as the sundress slips down her body and reveals her white satin bra and matching panties. Her hand reaches behind her back and unhooks the bra; also letting it fall down to the sand. Then she slips her fingers into the waistband of her panties and pushes them down; kicking them off her feet.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join me?" a twinkle in her eyes as she suddenly dashes away; running in the direction of the ocean.

He quickly undresses; super speeding after her and scooping her up into his arms. "I love to watch you undress, that's why," running into the water. "I also love to see you wet," promptly dropping her in the water.

She resurfaces; her eyes narrowing. "Oh you are so going down," she retorts.

"Try and catch me," a smirk on his face.

She dives underwater and promptly pulls at his legs; causing him to fall backwards. He pops back up; smiling back at her. "Okay, Mrs. Kent, you're asking for it," grabbing her and pulling her close to him.

She struggles to free herself, but it's no use. "You can try all you want, but I'm not letting you go," his arms firmly wrapped around her.

She stops struggling after a few moments. "Is that a promise?" she asks; the hint of a smile on her face.

"It's a promise," softly kissing her lips.

**A short time later...**

Lois follows Clark out of the water as they walk towards the villa. "You stay here while I get the blanket," super speeding away. He returns a second later and spreads the blanket out on the sand. Then he quickly builds a fire a couple feet away using his heat vision. He sits down and pats the spot next to him.

"You don't have to tell me twice," promptly sitting next to him.

He wraps his arm around her back and slowly lowers her down until she's on her back, then lays down on top of her. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispers; softly kissing her neck.

"Maybe," she says teasingly. "I would prefer it if you showed me though."

He stops kissing her neck and gazes down at her. "I don't have a problem with that," his hand pushing a wet strand of hair off her face.

"So what are you waiting for?" cocking her eyebrows. "Show me what you got."

"Oh, I'll show you all right," his hands grabbing hold of her legs and wrapping them around his waist. "How's that for starters?" raising his own eyebrows at her.

"Is that it?" she remarks; pretending to be disappointed.

"Well, how about this?" moving forward until he's inside her.

"Now THAT'S more like it," closing her eyes...

**The next afternoon: Day 4**

"I really enjoyed that hike in the jungle this morning," Clark remarks as they're having an early dinner at the pavilion. "But I particularly loved the part where we got to visit those archaeological sites."

"I did too," Lois replies; taking a bite of her salad. "It was also fun to swim in those underground caves."

"It sure was," finishing up his own salad and looking up at her. Then he adds, "How about we do what the guide suggested and take that excursion to the local villages tomorrow morning?"

"Sure," she says. "It sounds like fun."

"The guide said that we have to meet the chief of the village first and join him in a traditional Kava ceremony before he could grant us permission to explore them."

"I know," laying down her fork. "And maybe in the afternoon we could do some sailing?" looking up at him.

He nods his head. "Absolutely," he replies. "The guide told me about a private lagoon that has a waterfall. We'll even bring a picnic lunch," smiling back at her. "So what do you want to do now?" he asks her.

"Well," moving her chair next to him, "I was just thinking about that bubble bath that we didn't have yesterday," her hand slipping underneath the table cloth.

"Umm," feeling her hand caressing his thigh. "I love it when you do that."

"You do huh?" her hand slipping under his shorts. "What about when I do this?" her fingers finding 'Clark Jr.'

"Uh huh," briefly closing his eyes as her hand gently strokes him. Then he opens them. "I think we're finished with lunch," jumping up from his chair. "Come on, Mrs. Kent," grabbing her hand. "Let's have that bubble bath," pulling her along with him...

They arrive back at the villa a few minutes later. "I'll go get the bath ready," giving him a soft kiss, then walking away. He goes into the bedroom; opening his suitcase and pulling out something to wear afterwards. He also pulls out something for Lois. He holds it up; smiling as he imagines how she'll look in it.

"Smallville."

He looks up when he hears her voice. "I'm coming," laying the garment on the bed and leaving the room. He opens the bathroom door; his mouth opening in astonishment. "This is _so _beautiful," marveling at the lit candles placed all around. The scent of lilacs fill the room; the soft music of Enigma floating in the air.

"So are you going to just stand there or are you going to join me?" her eyebrows raised.

"Hum..." pretending to think. "I think I'll join you," smiling at her. She scoots up a little so he could sit down behind her; his arms wrapping around her.

She rests her head back against his chest; closing her eyes. "Now this is my way of relaxing," she whispers softly as his hands move from her waist to caress her breasts. He softly kisses the back of her neck as his fingers begin to pull on her nipples. "Umm," she sighs; arching her back. "That feels nice," craning her neck and opening her eyes to gaze up at him.

"How about when I do this?" one of his hands moving down to caress her inner thighs. She squirms a little when his hand begins to move back and forth between her legs. "That's what I thought," he quips; one of his fingers slipping inside her.

"Oh," she moans softly as he rapidly slides it in and out of her. Her hands reach up to link behind his neck as he continues to thrust his finger. She squirms even more when he slips a second one, then a third.

"Ahh," she moans louder as he continues his very pleasurable activity of thrusting his thick fingers inside her; hitting her soaked and aching inner walls. Even though they're in a nice warm bubble bath, she was already wet with desire for him. Her eyes close again; his lips finding the side of her neck.

He loves to hear the moans and sighs coming out of her luscious lips. It turns him on even more to know how much pleasure he's causing her. His hips shift; his arousal pressed against her backside. She writhes even more as she sits on his lap. Then he removes his fingers and reaches beneath her; lifting her up and positioning her over his arousal.

"Oh," gasping as he lowers her onto him; filling her up completely.

"Oh, Clark," she cries out as he begins to thrust inside her at a slow yet steady pace. She meets his thrusts and they continue moving together. Her inner walls begin to tighten around him; his arousal causing a very pleasurable friction against them.

Clark stops for a moment; lifting her off briefly to turn her around. "I want to look into your beautiful eyes and watch your face as you reach your climax."

She bites her lip as she firms up her knees on both sides of him; her hands resting on his shoulders as she begins to lift herself up and down on him. He helps her along by resuming his thrusting into her; their breathing accelerating with every second they're joined together in love.

He pulls her even closer; her breasts pressed up against him. "Oh, Lois," groaning with pleasure as her hardened nipples graze his sensitive skin. His thrusts inside her become harder and more intense as they hit her g-spot over and over again. She swivels her hips; causing him to groan again.

Their eyes are still fixed on each other; watching the pleasure etch across each other's face. Her fingers continue to grip his shoulders as his hands move to cup her breasts snugly in his hands; his fingers rolling her nipples.

"I'm cuming!" she finally cries out; her eyes rolling in the back of her head as she experiences another mind-blowing orgasm. Her body shudders violently; her head tilting back. He quickly removes his hands from her breasts to wrap around her before she could fall backwards into the water.

He pulls her back up and gives her a few more thrusts; reaching his own orgasm. "OH, MY!" he cries out as he releases himself into her; gripping her tightly with her chin resting on his shoulder. They sit there for awhile; their breathing finally beginning to settle down and enjoying the moment.

She lifts up her head and cups his face with her hands. "Wow," she manages to whisper.

He has the same expression on his face as his lips meet up with hers. "Wow," he replies after their lips pull apart. "So much for relaxing, huh," winking at her.

She lightly punches him. "It's your fault."

"Fine," pretending to agree with her. "We could still relax like this for a little bit," pulling her head back down to his chest and closing his eyes.

"Sounds nice," closing her eyes.

They lay there for a little while, then he whispers, "I want to do that 'thing' you promised me that I could do to you."

She turns her head to look up at him. "Alright," smiling up at him.

He stands up; still holding her in his arms, and steps out of the tub. He sets her down, then grabs a soft fluffy towel and wraps it around her; drying her off. Then he dries himself off; tossing the damp towel over the edge of the tub. She reaches over to pull a robe off the rack, but he gently grabs her arm. "I have something else for you to wear instead," he says.

"You do, huh?" looking curiously at him.

"Yep," taking her arm and leading her into the bedroom. He walks over to the bed and picks up the garment; holding it up for her to see.

"I love it," taking it from him. "I almost bought a white teddy, but got the black one instead."

"There's a matching robe that goes with it, also handing it to her.

"I'll be right back," first kissing him on the lips, then exiting the bedroom.

He waits until she leaves, then picks up the white pajamas he bought for himself. He slips them on; leaving the pajama top unbuttoned.

She comes back into the room. "Well? What do you think?" twirling around, then stopping to face him.

"I love it," walking up to her and putting his hands on her waist.

Her eyes take in what he's wearing. "I also love what you're wearing," her hand lightly stroking his chest.

"You do, huh?" pulling her closer.

"I do," smiling at him. She pulls away from him and walks over to her suitcase; pulling out a zippered pouch. "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah," smiling back at her. "So where should we do this?" he asks.

"How about the couch in the living room?" she says teasingly.

"Sounds good to me," following her out of the room.

She sits down on the end of the couch and props up a pillow behind her back; swinging her legs onto the couch. He sits down on at the other end of the couch. She tosses the pouch to him. "You're gonna need that," she says coyly.

He smiles again at her, then slowly unzips the pouch. "I've wanted to do this since I gave you the foot massage on the plane," pulling out the nail polish and setting it on the coffee table. "But there's something I want to do first," keeping his eyes fixed on hers as he lifts her foot up to his mouth and begins to gently suck on her toes; starting with the little one and slowly making his way across to the big one.

"Oh," she sighs as he continues to pleasure her toes. "I thought you were going to paint my toenails?"

"You forget what I said on the plane," he murmurs.

"Foreplay?" she asks.

"That's right," laying her foot down and paying her other foot the same attention.

"Umm," she sighs again; closing her eyes.

He notices her eyes were closed. "You like that - don't you?" removing his mouth from her foot.

"Oh yeah," she murmurs.

He smiles again at her. "You can open your eyes now."

She opens her eyes and watches as he first shakes the bottle, then opens it. He takes a soft towel and wipes her feet first, then he quickly uses the nail polish remover and takes off the old polish. He then pulls out the applicator brush and lifts up her foot; beginning to slowly apply the polish to her toes.

"You're doing a very good job," she remarks as he continues to do toe after toe. He softly blows on her toes; causing a tingle to start up within her. Then he lays her foot down and picks up the other one; expertly applying the polish. He finishes up with one more coat of polish, then returns the bottle to the pouch.

"Looks good, huh?" winking at her.

"Very good," she says. "But you forgot one thing."

He looks curiously at her. "What did I forget?"

"You forgot to put a top coat - to protect it?"

"Oh," opening the pouch again and pulling out another bottle. "Sorry about that," opening the bottle.

"Not a problem," winking at him as he applies the top coat, then once again closing the pouch.

"I'll be right back," getting up from the couch and taking the zippered pouch along with him. He returns a minute later with something else.

She looks at him; a curious look on her face. "What's with the camera and tripod?" she asks him.

"I would love to take a picture of us together," he replies; making some adjustments on the camera. Then he takes her hand and helps her to her feet. "Come over here," leading her over to the counter in the bathroom.

He sets the camera on the tripod, then sits down on the edge of the counter and pulls her next to him. His arm comes around her waist; her arm coming around his shoulders with her hand resting on his back. "Say cheese," whispering to her as they both look at the camera...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: PENULTIMATE - THE HONEYMOON: DAYS 5 AND 6 **

**The next afternoon: Day 5**

"That was fun," Lois tells Clark as their boat pulls into the private lagoon.

"Leave it to you to get an interview with the chief," chuckling a little as he hops out of the boat and fastens it to the small dock.

"You know me," picking up the picnic basket and stepping onto the dock.

"That I do," taking the basket from her.

"You know, you never cease to amaze me, Smallville," looking curiously at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I had no idea you even knew how to sail a boat."

"Oliver gave me sailing lessons," he replies with a smile.

"So you knew we would be going sailing and you didn't tell me?" raising her eyebrows.

"That's the mystery that is Clark Kent," winking at her, then extending his free hand towards her. "Shall we have that picnic now?"

"You bet," taking his hand.

They start walking until they find a spot on the beach near the waterfall. "This looks like a good spot," setting down the picnic basket. He pulls out a blanket and spreads it out, then sits down; taking off his sneakers. Lois sits down and does the same. She looks out at the waterfall as Clark is emptying the basket. He looks up at her and notices the far-away look in her eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asks her.

She looks back at him. "What did you say?"

"Is everything okay?" a wondering look on his face.

"Never better," flashing him a smile.

"You sure? Because you had this 'far-away' look in your eyes," taking out the bottle of wine.

"I did?" gazing back at him.

"Yes," closing the basket. "What were you thinking about just now?"

She smiles and tells him...

_Lois was in Clark's arms; her back flush against his chest.__He continued to hold on to her; even when the rain started to fall and they begin to get all soaking wet. _

_"Lois?" softly calling her name._

_Lois turns around and gazes into his eyes. "Clark? Clark, what happened?"_

_He gazes back at her; his hand gently caressing her face. __"We made it," he finally says.__She smiles back at him, then rests her head instead on his chest. She closes her eyes and listens to sound of his heartbeat. They just stand there in the pouring rain and hold each other while the rest of the world passes them by..._

"Really?" a curious expression on his face. "Why were you thinking of that?"

"I'm not sure why," shrugging her shoulders. "For some reason, the water falling down reminded me of it."

He smiles at her and takes her hand; raising it to his lips and softly kissing it. "You know, I almost kissed you right then and there, but I chickened out," he admits.

"Why didn't you?" she asks him.

He doesn't answer her at first, then says, "I guess I was afraid to because of the feelings I was starting to have for you. I hadn't felt that way in a really long time."

She smiles at him. "I felt the same way," she replies. "I wanted to kiss you too, but thought that maybe I was just seeing what I wanted to see."

"Which was?" he asks.

"Well..." hesitating a moment. "You had a similar expression on your face the night of the wedding," she says.

"I did?"

She nods her head. "Yes, you did. And we both know how THAT turned out," a slight frown on her face.

He kisses her hand again. "Well, I think we've more than made up for that oversight," winking at her.

"In more ways than one," blushing slightly at his comment.

He slowly lets go of her hand. "I suppose we should eat something," a wistful expression on his face.

"We should," reluctantly agreeing with him. "We do need the energy after all," she says coyly...

**A short time later...**

"That was delicious," picking up a napkin and wiping her mouth.

"It was," he remarks as he cleans up the blanket; placing everything in the basket and putting it to the side.

"I think I just want to relax for a bit," laying down on the blanket and closing her eyes.

"Okay," laying down on his side next to her; his fingers lightly grazing her arm.

"I'm serious, Smallville," opening her eyes again and looking up at him.

"I know you are," still stroking her arm.

"So why are you..."

"What?" his fingers slowly sliding up towards her shoulder.

"Foreplay," her eyes slightly narrowing.

"Foreplay?" looking curiously at her.

"Yes," sitting up and looking down at him. "Foreplay," she repeats.

He sits up and looks over at her. "What's wrong with foreplay?" he asks her.

"Nothing," she says. "I just wanted to relax for a little while," she replies.

"You do huh?" pushing her back down to the blanket.

"Yes," starting to sit up again, but he pushes her down again. "I just felt like touching my wife," lying back down next to her. "Is that a crime?"

"No," she admits.

"So what's the problem?" lowering his lips to her shoulder. "It's not as if you have to do anything," his lips moving across her shoulder. "You just lie back and close your eyes while I have a little fun," he says in a teasing tone as his lips reach the base of her throat.

"Are you serious?" staring down at him with surprise.

He looks up at her. "Of course," winking at her. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Well..." hesitating a moment.

"I didn't think so," resuming kissing her down her throat.

"Umm," a small sigh escaping her lips as he makes his way down to her cleavage. His fingers find the edge of her tank top and pulls it off her; tossing it to the side. "Is this a new bathing suit?" he asks; fingering the fringe on the edge of the cups.

"Yes," opening her eyes and looking up at him.

"I love it," his tongue sliding just underneath the edge of the cups and caressing her skin.

She sighs again as his fingers cup her breasts through the fabric of her bikini top; lightly pinching her nipples. "I love it when you do that," she whispers.

"You do, huh?"

"Oh yes," she moans softly. She opens her eyes again. "I have a better idea," slipping away from him and standing up.

"What's that?" he asks as she pulls down her shorts and kicks them off; revealing the matching bikini bottom.

"How about we go for a swim?"

"That is a better idea," pulling off his shorts.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who bought a new bathing suit," eyeing the striped suit he's wearing.

"I thought you'd like it," smiling at her.

"I do," she replies. "Come on," grabbing his hand and leading him into the water. "Ever make love under a waterfall?" she asks him.

"You know I haven't," he retorts.

"Just checking," winking at him.

They make their way over to the waterfall and stand in front of it; the spray from the cascading water hitting their bodies. Then his hands move from her waist to her ass and lifts her up; her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. His hands move to the back of her neck - then to her back to untie her bikini top; removing it completely. His lips move from her upper arm to her shoulder while his fingers cup her breasts; squeezing them within his fingers.

"Ohh," she sighs; closing her eyes while his fingers tease her nipples until they harden. "I need your mouth on me, Clark," she whispers softly.

"It would be my pleasure," removing his hands and taking her breast in his mouth; lightly grazing her nipple.

"Umm," he groans as he continues to suck on her breast; his hand squeezing and pulling on her other one. Then he switches; sucking on her other one while his hand pleasures the one his mouth just left.

He finally lets her breast pop out of her mouth and begins to nibble on her neck; his hands returning to massage her breasts. She removes one of her hands from around his neck and glides it down to his crotch; her fingers slipping inside his bathing suit to stroke his arousal.

"Ahh," he groans as she begins to squeeze him; moving her hand up and down on him. He throws his head back; his eyes closing as her mouth envelops one of his nipples. Moan after moan escapes his lips as her teeth graze his nipple while her hand continues to squeeze him.

He lifts her head off his chest and whispers something in her ear. "I need to make love to you," slowly walking backwards until they reach the water's edge. He reaches down to slip off her bikini bottom, then promptly removes his own suit.

"Umm," she sighs when he turns her around and starts to lay a trail of soft kisses down her neck. She stretches her arms out in front of her; laying her head on one of them as he kisses his way across her shoulders. His fingers glide down the sides of her body and stops at her waist; gripping it tightly.

"Ahh," she gasps out loud when she feels his arousal enter her; not stopping until he's fully inside her. She starts moaning as he starts to thrust inside her at a steady pace with long, deep strokes. "Oh, Clark," moaning loudly as he increases the pace of his thrusts. His fingers move from her waist to cup her breasts; rolling her nipples within his fingers.

"I think I'm cuming!" she cries out as her body convulses.

Clark has his climax a few seconds later; releasing himself into her. "Oh, Lois," moaning loudly as his orgasm hits him; his body also convulsing. His fingers let go of her breasts and move back down to her waist as their bodies slowly begin to settle down.

"Oh, Clark," opening her eyes and turning around to look up into his eyes. "Wow!" she finally says.

He smiles back at her. "Wow! is right," one of his hands moving to caress her face.

She returns his smile with one of her own. "NOW can we relax?" raising her eyebrows.

He chuckles a little. "You bet," scooping her up into his arms and walking out of the water...

**The next morning: Day 6**

"I just got off the phone and was able to reserve a court for 11:30," Clark calls out to Lois.

"Great," she calls out from the bathroom. "What time is it now?" she asks.

He checks his watch. "It's 11:00," he replies. "We still have plenty of time," sitting down on the couch.

She comes out of the bathroom. "Great," coming over to him and sitting down next to him. "We'll have lunch afterwards, then go for a walk on the beach."

"I like that idea," putting his arm around her shoulders and softly kisses her neck. "You know," he says after a few minutes, "I can't believe that tomorrow is our last day here," sighing a little. "I don't want to go back."

"I know the feeling," sighing a little herself. "It's been such a wonderful honeymoon," turning her head and gazing into his sparkling blue eyes.

"It's been an AMAZING honeymoon," leaning forward to kiss her lips.

She pulls away and smiles at him. "We should get ready to leave," arching one brow.

"Okay," removing his arm and getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back," disappearing for a couple seconds. He returns in his tennis shorts and shirt.

"Don't forget the sneakers," looking down at his bare feet.

"Oops," a sheepish look on his face. He disappears again; returning with the proper footwear and a couple of tennis rackets. "Here's yours," handing it to her.

"Let's go, Smallville," tapping him on his backside. "I'm going to whip your butt," walking towards the door.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Lane," he calls out after her.

She stops in her tracks and turns around. "Care to make it interesting?" a mischievous grin on her face.

He looks curiously at her. "What are the stakes?" he asks her.

"Hummmm," pretending to think about it. "If I win, you have to serve me breakfast in bed for a month."

"That's not a problem," he replies.

"That's not all of it," she says.

"Really? What more could there be?" looking curiously at her once again.

She comes up to him; gliding the edge of her tennis racket down his chest. "You have to serve it naked..." her eyes twinkling, "...and with a bow tie around your neck," she concludes.

"Naked, huh?" he says teasingly. "Okay - but if I win, YOU have to serve me breakfast in bed for a month and be naked."

"Okay," she says.

"There's one more thing," he adds.

"There is?" looking a little puzzled. "What is it?"

"You have to wear those sexy stilettos," winking at her.

She smiles back at him. "Deal," extending her hand.

"Deal," smiling back at her; taking her hand and shaking on it.

"Let's go," grabbing her free hand and leading her out the door...

**A couple hours later...**

"I can't believe you won," throwing down the racket and plopping down on the couch.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing you serve me breakfast in bed wearing only that sexy smile," a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"You don't have to rub it in," she retorts; still frowning.

"Oh, I am rubbing it in. In fact, I'm enjoying it," ducking to avoid her punch. "And don't forget the stiletto's," a smirk on his face.

She tries to punch him again but he's too fast; grabbing her by the arms and lifting her up. "Let me go," struggling to free herself.

"I will NEVER let you go, so get used to it," he quips; amused by her efforts to free herself.

"If you don't let me go, then I'll have a headache for the rest of the honeymoon," a smug smile on her face.

"That's an empty threat," still smirking at her. "When you have a headache, you need to release the tension. And as we both know, vigorous exercise is the best way to do that," smiling down at her. "So you can have a headache for the rest of our married life together. We'll STILL have sex," kissing her full on the lips, then setting her down and walking away towards the bathroom.

"I HATE YOU!" she hisses.

"And I LOVE you," winking at her as he closes the door before the tennis racket could hit him...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**One more chapter plus an Epilogue *sigh***


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINALE (AKA THE HONEYMOON - DAY 7)**

_"I HATE YOU!" she hisses._

_"And I LOVE you," winking at her..._

**The next morning...**

"When do we have to check out?" Lois asks Clark as she's packing up her suitcase.

"It would normally be 10:30 - which is what time it is now, but Oliver arranged it so that we could check out at 12:30 instead," not looking up from his own packing.

"So we can have some more beach time before we have to leave?"

He looks up at her. "Sure," a smile on his face as he closes the suitcase. "How about we go for a walk now?"

"Okay," closing her own suitcase and putting on her sunglasses. "Let's go," smiling back at him.

He comes over and takes her hand; leading her out of their villa and onto the beach. They take their time; just enjoying the peace and quiet. "I really love it here," she remarks as they walk along the water's edge in their bare feet.

"I do too, but in a strange way I can't wait to get back home," he says.

She lets go of his hand and stoops down to pick up a seashell. "I know what you mean. I can't believe I actually went one whole week without checking my e-mail," marveling at the thought.

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to no computers," he remarks; stooping down next to her.

She looks over at him. "I know," looking back down at the seashell in her hand. "But you were right about not having ANY interruptions on this trip," giving him a sideways glance.

He looks at her curiously. "That fire was not my fault," he replies.

"I know that," she says; standing up.

"And I had to go when I heard that cry for help," he says in a somewhat defensive tone as he stands up; glaring at her slightly.

"I know that too," standing on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "You are sooo easy," chuckling a little. "Don't you know by now that I just love to bust your chops, Smallville?"

"You have since the beginning," wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I have to confess that I love to bust your chops too," pulling her flush against his chest.

"You know," she begins to say, "I was wondering when it was that you felt that you were in love with me."

"Well, there wasn't really any one specific moment. There have been a lot of them. But I think it's safe to say that I had feelings for you - or rather - feelings _about_ you from the beginning."

"Really?" looking curiously at him.

"Really," smiling at her as he tells her the story...

_"It's funny isn't it? After everything we've been through, I thought it would take us longer to get over it."_

_Clark looks at her curiously. "Us?" he asks._

_"You and Lois," she replies._

_He looks incredulously at her. "Lois? She's bossy. She's stuck up. She's rude. I can't stand her."_

_She can't help but smile at his reaction. "The best ones always start that way"_

"So what about you?" he asks Lois.

"Well," thinking about it for a moment. "I think it might have been when you told me that you were going to be working at the _Planet_. After you walked away, I remember taking a deep breath. But at the same time, I couldn't help smiling at the thought of seeing you all the time."

"You probably just wanted more opportunities to get under my skin," he quips.

"You think so, huh?"

"Absolutely," he replies. "But I also think you wanted to be UNDER my skin," a grin on his face.

She frowns slightly at that remark. "You couldn't be more wrong," pursing her lips into a pout.

"You want me to prove it?"

"Go ahead, give it your best shot," a smug look on her face.

"All right, you asked for it," scooping her up into his arms and super speeding them back to the villa...

**One hour later...**

"So did I prove it?" he asks her.

"WOW!" looking down at him.

"Told you," winking up at her.

"I never thought in my wildest dreams that we would ever make love on the ceiling."

"Now aren't you glad you married me?" his hands caressing her back.

"In more ways than one," her finger lightly stroking his chest.

"I suppose we should finish packing. Our flight back to the airport leaves in one hour," he says reluctantly.

"Okay," sighing a little. "But promise me we'll have more of this when we get home?"

"You better believe it," reaching up to softly kiss her lips...

**Later that evening...**

"Well, home sweet home," Lois remarks as they climb up the porch stairs.

"I know," setting the suitcases next to the door. He takes out the keys and opens the door, then returning them to his pocket. She's about to step inside when he stops her; scooping her up into his arms.

"Haven't we done this already?" looking up at him.

"This is our home," carrying her over the threshold; not stopping until they're in the living room. "The husband always carries his new wife over the threshold and into their first home as a married couple," staring intently into her eyes. "I don't want to jinx it," he adds.

She looks up at him just as intently. "You really are a romantic aren't you?"

He smiles down at her, then lowers his lips to hers.

"Umm," she sighs; smiling up at him after their lips pull apart. "I can't get enough of that."

"I'm happy to hear that," kissing her again before he sets her down. He goes back to the porch to retrieve the suitcases, then comes back in and closes the door behind him.

"Hey, Smallville, look at this," holding up a sealed envelope.

"Where did you find that?" he asks; walking over to her.

"I just found it on the kitchen table - along with this," a bottle of champagne in her other hand.

"Really?" taking the envelope from her. "Let's see who it's from," walking over to the desk and picking up the letter opener. He carefully opens it, then slides the note out and begins to read it out loud...

_Dear Clark and Lois,_

_I hope you had a wonderful time on your honeymoon. And here's an extra wedding present for you: I was able to arrange for the two of you to have a few extra days off - PAID of course. _

_ENJOY!_

_Oliver_

_PS: Dinah and I are now officially dating *wink*_

Clark returns the note to the envelope and looks over at Lois; a big smile on his face. Then without a word, they both rush up the stairs to their bedroom...

**Nine months later...**

"I HATE YOU!" snapping at him.

"I know you do," he quips.

"Just one more push and the baby will be here," the doctor tells Lois.

"You can do it honey," Clark tells her in a soft voice while holding her hand.

"You're never touching me again," she hisses at him.

"Yes dear," he replies calmly.

"Don't you placate me," glaring at him. "I mean it."

"Of course you do," he says.

"Mrs. Kent, you really need to push. You don't want to carry this baby around forever now, do you?"

"He's right, Lois," agreeing with the doctor.

"FINE," scrunching her face up into a pout. "One more push, but that's it."

"Okay," Clark replies; now standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, now," the doctor tells her.

Lois starts grunting; beads of sweat on her forehead as she pushes one more time.

"That's it," the doctor exclaims as the baby comes out; crying like there's no tomorrow. "It's a girl," a big smile on the doctors face.

Lois collapses back against the bed; her eyes half-closed from exhaustion.

"I knew it!" Clark exclaims; looking over at the baby, then turning back to Lois. "She's beautiful," softly kissing her face; his eyes watering.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" the doctor asks him.

"Really?" Clarks face lighting up even more.

"Of course," the doctor replies; handing him the scissors.

Clark takes the scissors and cuts the cord; handing him back the scissors and turning back to his wife. "Lois?" whispering in her ear.

She finally opens her eyes and gazes up at him. "Clark? Where is she?"

He puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her on the top of the head. "They're cleaning her up." The words are barely out of his mouth before the nurse comes over with the baby all wrapped up in a blanket.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asks Lois with a smile.

"Of course I would," rolling her eyes slightly. The nurse carefully lowers the baby and places her in Lois' arms.

"We'll leave the three of you alone," the nurse says with a smile; walking out of the room with the doctor.

Lois looks down at the baby's sleeping face; her fingers tentatively caressing her cheek. "She's so beautiful," tears rolling down her face.

"Just like you, Lois. Just like you," smiling down at her. "So what should we name her?" pulling up a chair and sitting down next to the bed.

"I was thinking of that name that your mother suggested the other day. I think it suits her."

He studies the babies face; his finger lightly stroking the soft wisps of hair on the top of her head. "I think you're right," he replies.

"So we agree?" she asks him.

"Yes," smiling back at her. "Her name is Jennifer." Then his eyebrows rise; suddenly bolting out of the chair and rushing over to the window.

She looks up and sees him staring intently out the window. He turns back around; a frown on his face.

She knows THAT look. She also knows what's going to happen next. "Go, Clark," she says to him.

He comes back to her and the baby. "I'll call Oliver," reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

"No, Clark," shaking her head. "Somebody needs your help."

"But you and Jennifer need me," a worried look on his face.

"We'll be right here. We're not going anywhere," smiling up at him.

"Lois..." he begins to say.

"If you don't go, you'll feel guilty about it and you know it."

He bites his lip; knowing how right she is. "Okay," kissing both Lois and their newly named daughter. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You can count on that."

"You better," pretending to scold him.

He smiles back at her, then rushes out of the room. She looks down at her daughter. "You know," beginning to talk, "Someday you'll understand why daddy will disappear at all hours of the day and night. But never doubt for a moment that he loves you," softly kissing her head. Then she hears a knocking sound on the window pane. She looks up; her eyes widening at the sight of Clark in his Superman outfit floating right outside.

"I love you," he mouths; blowing a kiss before taking off into the sky.

She waves at him until he's no longer in sight.

"That was your daddy," stroking her cheek. "Did you know that daddy was Superman?" smiling down at her. "Now THAT'S a story I can't wait to tell you about." She settles her more comfortably in her arms. "Actually - since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, maybe I should just tell you the story now. You see, it all started when your daddy was born on a distant planet called Krypton..."

**TO BE CONCLUDED...**

**COMING UP NEXT: THE EPILOGUE**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:** This is it. The final installment. Would you believe it was originally supposed to be a one-shot? I've particularly enjoyed writing this story because it has special meaning for me. You could say that it's semi-autobiographical. I hope you love this epilogue like I do. ENJOY!

**THE 'WAITING FOR TONIGHT' EPILOGUE**

"Are you almost ready?" Clark calls out to Lois.

"Just about," she replies.

Clark climbs the stairs to their bedroom and knocks on the door. "Can I come in now?"

"Come in," she replies.

He opens the door and steps inside; his jaw dropping at the sight. "WOW!" he finally says; walking over. "You look so beautiful sweetheart," softly kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy," a smile on her face.

"Anthony better know how lucky he is to have you," holding her hands in his.

"I think they're lucky to have each other," Lois pipes up; walking over to where they were standing.

Clark gives his wife a lingering glance. "You look beautiful too," letting go of his daughters hands to pull his wife into his arms.

"Don't smudge my lipstick," wagging her finger at him.

"I won't," capturing her finger with his lips, then slowly lets it go. "See? No smudging," winking at her. Then he whispers, "I've been waiting for tonight all day," softly kissing her behind the ear.

That's when they hear the sound of his daughter clearing her throat. "You forget that I have super hearing."

"Right," pulling away from Lois. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she says. "I should be used to it by now," shrugging her shoulders.

Both Clark and Lois smile at her. Then Clark glances down at his watch. "Looks like we should be getting ready to leave. Don't want to keep that groom of yours waiting."

"You mean, like how Mom kept you waiting when you got married?" a smile on her face.

"Exactly," nodding his head.

"If I remember correctly, you were practically hyperventilating when I was late," a tiny smirk on Lois' face.

He looks at her curiously. "Who told you that?"

"I was right there when Chloe called Oliver to tell you why we were going to be late. I could hear how panicky you were."

He sports a little frown at that comment. "I was NOT hyperventilating," narrowing his eyes at her.

"Sure you were," she continues. "Oliver told me."

"He did?" the frown getting bigger. "I'm sooo going to get him for telling you that."

"Don't you dare," Jennifer admonishes him. "Not today of all days. You can do it tomorrow when Anthony and I are on our honeymoon."

"FINE," he mutters under his breath. "I'll wait."

"Good," she says. "Now that that's settled, I need to talk to Mom privately for a moment."

"Alright," he says; giving her one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll see the two of you downstairs," walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lois asks her daughter; sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Well..." sitting down next to her. "It has to do with tonight."

"Tonight," Lois repeats. "What about tonight?" she asks.

"I'm a little nervous about being with Anthony tonight," she admits.

Lois looks at her curiously. "There's no need to be nervous. It's not as if the two of you haven't..."

Jennifer interrupts her. "We haven't had sex with each other yet."

Lois raises her eyebrows at her. "You haven't?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. We decided to wait until we were married to make love with each other."

Lois continues to stare at her daughter. "Are you trying to tell me that both of you are virgins?"

"Yes," she replies.

"I have to say I did NOT see that coming," she replies. "I thought for sure that the two of you had already..."

"Nope," she says. "That's why I'm a little nervous."

Lois smiles at her; taking her daughters hand in hers. "I understand about being nervous. Your father and I were virgins on our wedding night."

"I know. You told me about it a long time ago," she says. There's silence for a couple moments, then she asks, "Do you have any advice for me?"

"You bet I do," Lois says. "I'm going to give you the advice your grandmother gave me on my wedding day."

"Which is?"

Lois smiles at her as she recalls what Martha said on that long-ago day...

_"There's nothing to be nervous about, Lois. You love each other. And I will tell you that it may take a little time to be in tune with each other's bodies, but it's a journey that I know you will both enjoy. Trust me."_

"She really said that?" looking over at her mother.

"Really," reaching up to caress her face.

"The limo is here," they hear Clark's voice calling from downstairs.

"Be right down," Lois calls back to him; turning back to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," her eyes glistening.

"It's a good thing you're wearing waterproof mascara," taking out a handkerchief and carefully dabbing her daughters eyes with it. Then she puts it away and stands up. "Let's go," extending her hand.

"Let's," responding with a smile on her face as she takes her mother's hand...

**The grooms residence**

"Come on, Dad," Anthony calls out to him. "This is MY wedding day - not yours," a frown on his face as he knocks on the bathroom door.

"I will NOT be rushed," comes the response.

"Ugh," rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall outside the bathroom.

"Is he still in there?" his mother asks; coming up to him.

"Yep," the frown still on his face.

"I swear, that man can drive a person to drink," pounding on the door. "Come on, Ollie. We have to go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," finally opening the door.

"Well, it's about time," Dinah retorts; glaring at him.

"You look beautiful honey," reaching over to kiss her cheek.

"Don't you honey me," scolding him.

"That's right," Anthony says; agreeing with her. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes and don't want to be late for my own wedding."

"Well it's not as if they'll start without you?" a smirk on Oliver's face.

He rolls his eyes again. "Can you PLEASE be serious for once?"

"Of course I can," he replies.

"Good. Because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Alright," he says. "What is it?"

"In private?"

"Sure," Oliver says.

"I'll be downstairs waiting. DON'T take too long," Dinah retorts; leaving them and going down the stairs.

"Okay, she's gone now. What did you want to talk about?" leaning against the wall.

"I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"What about tonight?"

"Well..." hesitating for a moment. "I guess I'll just say this straight out. Jennifer and I haven't had sex yet - with anybody, and I'm a little nervous about it."

Oliver's eyes widen; his jaw also dropping. "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Anthony replies.

"I don't believe it!" shaking his head with astonishment. "Talk about déjà vu," he mutters.

Anthony has a puzzled look on his face. "What exactly do you mean by that?" he asks.

"Because I had this exact same conversation with your soon to be father-in-law on his wedding day."

Anthony stares at his father. "Are you telling me that Mr. Kent was a virgin on his wedding night?"

Oliver nods his head. "Yes," he says. "In fact, Jennifer's mother was also a virgin."

"Wow," leaning against the wall next to Oliver. "I had no idea."

Oliver turns his head and looks over at his son. "He was a little nervous too. So I'm going to give you the same advice I gave him."

"Which is?" Anthony asks him anxiously.

Oliver smiles at his son as he recalls what he told Clark that day...

_"I will tell you this much. Just do what feels right, Clark. Go with the flow. You'll know what to do. Trust me. And the fact that your first time is with someone you love...well...that just makes it so much better."_

"Really?" looking curiously at his father. "You told him that?"

"I did," smiling back at his son.

He smiles back. "Thanks, Dad," reaching over to give him a brief hug.

"You don't have to thank me," hugging him back, then pulling away. "It's that time," glancing at his watch.

"Okay," Anthony says. "Let's go," heading downstairs with his father right behind him...

**Later at the reception...**

"That was a beautiful ceremony, wasn't it?" Lois says to Clark; a smile on her face.

"It sure was," smiling back at her.

"I still can't believe our little girl is married now. It was just yesterday I was holding her in my arms and telling her all about you," a wistful look on her face.

"I know," taking her hand and softly kissing it. "She turned out to be a wonderful young woman. Just like her mother," winking at her.

"You sure know how to make a girl tingle," she says teasingly.

"Glad to know I haven't lost my touch," his other hand reaching behind her to gently squeeze her backside. "There will be more of that tonight," whispering in her ear.

"Is that a promise?" she whispers back.

"You better believe it," softly kissing her lips...

**A little while later...**

"There you are," Dinah remarks; opening the door to the terrace and walking over to Oliver. "Have you been hiding here for the last half hour?" sitting down next to him on the bench.

"I was just thinking," he remarks.

"About what?" laying her arm across the top of the bench.

"About our son being married now," a little wistful.

"I still can't believe it," her hand now resting on his shoulder. "But he absolutely made the right choice."

"I know," turning his head to gaze at her. "Do they remind you of anybody we know?"

"Of course they do," rolling her eyes slightly. "They act just like Clark and Lois when they're around each other."

"They've acted like that for as long as I can remember," an amused look on his face.

"Don't I know it," the same look on her face.

He smiles at her. "Have I ever told you how grateful I am that you agreed to marry me?" taking her hands in his.

"Humm," pretending to think about it. "You can show me tonight?" she says coyly.

"You bet I will," leaning forward to kiss her lips. After they pull apart, he says, "I'm going to make you sing, my lovely Black Canary," kissing her again...

**A little while later...**

"Let's dance," Anthony says to his new wife; taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor as a new song begins to play...

_**Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dreams, I have pictured us together, now to feel your lips  
on my fingertips, I have to say is even better, than I ever thought it could possibly be, it's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free, from all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried, I have spent all of my life...  
**_

He starts swiveling his hips; thrusting his pelvis forward. He takes off his jacket and tosses it onto a nearby chair as he continues to dance...

_**Waiting for tonight, oh, when you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh, I've dreamed of this love for so long, waiting for tonight...  
**_

"Come on," pulling her close to him as his hips continue to sway to the beat; shaking his shoulders as the music continues...

_**Tender words you say, take my breath away, love me now, leave me never, found a sacred place, lost in your embrace, I want to stay in this forever, I think of the days when the sun used to set  
on my empty heart, all alone in my bed, tossing and turning, emotions were strong, I knew I had to hold on...**_"I want you so much," she whispers as she turns around and leans back into him; putting her hand behind his neck and her other one on her stomach. His warm breath tickles her neck as his arms go around her waist; a moan escaping her lips as they continue to sway to the music...

_**Waiting for tonight, oh, when you would be here in my arms, waiting for tonight, oh, I've dreamed of this love for so long, waiting for tonight...  
**_

"I want you too," moaning in her ear when she bumps her rear end against his crotch. Their eyes are closed as they sway in time to the music.

Clark and Lois are watching them on the dance floor; their eyes widening with surprise. "I had no idea she could dance like that," shaking his head with astonishment.

"We did," Oliver remarks; coming over to them with Dinah in tow. "Remember Jennifer's 18th birthday?"

"I was there and don't remember her dancing like that," a slight frown on Clark's face.

"You left early because _Air Force One_ developed engine trouble and you had to take off," Lois reminds him.

"Right," a sheepish look on his face. "I forgot about that."

"I think that's when they really fell in love," says Dinah; sipping a glass of champagne.

"Really? What makes you think that?" Lois asks her.

"Because my son couldn't keep his eyes off her the moment she made her appearance at the club."

"I think you may be right," says Lois. "She looked so beautiful in that dark blue spaghetti-strapped dress," taking a sip of her champagne. "And of course she couldn't keep her eyes off your son."

"Good looks run in the family," Oliver quips; cocking one eyebrow.

"Very funny, Ollie," Lois retorts; lightly punching him on the arm.

"I think we're all lucky that they found each other. I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter," says Clark; wrapping one arm around his wife.

"I feel the same way about your daughter," Oliver replies; wrapping his own arm around Dinah.

Clark picks up his glass. "I want to make a toast," raising his glass. The other three hold their glasses up. "To Jennifer and Anthony. May they be as happy as I have been with Lois..."

"...and as happy as I've been with Dinah," Oliver interjects.

"Here, here," they all reply; clinking their glasses...

**Later that night...**

"Can you get the door, Mrs. Queen?" he asks her.

"Of course I will, Mr. Queen," smiling up at him as her hand reaches for the doorknob. He nudges the door open with his foot and carries her into the room; pushing it closed behind him. He gazes into her eyes; gently caressing her cheek with his fingers.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" continuing to stare into her eyes.

"Not in the last five minutes," she quips; still smiling. He sets her down, then locks the door behind him. He turns around to look at his wife. "We're finally alone," a big smile on his face. He walks over to her and takes her in his arms; softly kissing her lips.

"Umm," a sigh escaping her lips as they continue to kiss.

He finally pulls away. "How about we change into something a little more comfortable?" he whispers softly

"Alright," she replies; blushing a little. ""I'll be right back," grabbing her suitcase and going into the bathroom.

He walks over to his own suitcase and opens it; pulling out the dark green silk pajamas he bought especially for the honeymoon. He slips out of his clothes and puts on the pajama bottoms, then wonders whether or not to put the top on. He smiles to himself and decides not to put it on. He closes the suitcase and turns down the bed, then walks around the room lighting candles and putting on some soft music to set the mood.

He hears the door open and looks up; his eyes widening. "Wow," he mutters to himself as she walks up to him. "You look even more beautiful now if that's even possible," fingering the lace of her blue nightgown.

"I see you decided to wear only the bottoms," her fingers gliding down from his chest to the waistband. "Should I assume you're also going commando?" her eyebrows raised.

"Now how did you know?" he says teasingly.

"Lucky guess," chuckling a little.

He pulls her into his arms. "I love you so much," gazing into her sparkling blue-green eyes.

"Ditto," she replies.

"Ha ha," he remarks. "Very funny," rolling his eyes slightly.

"I am my mother's daughter," she remarks.

"That you are, and I wouldn't have you any other way," one of his hands reaching up to caress her face. He then surprises her by scooping her up into his arms; carrying her over to the bed and laying her down. He lays down on his side next to her and gazes down at her.

"You want to know a secret?"

"Always," she replies.

"I've been waiting for tonight for a long time."

"Me too," smiling up at him. Me too," whispering again as his lips find hers.

**THE END **


End file.
